Why did you push me away?
by lunalitex
Summary: Ash and Dawn were lovers. But complications always arise in a story. A new guy came and Dawn fell hard for him. What will happen between the two lovers? Why did she give up on the love they had? Or did she? AU; Pearlshipping; Heart-breaking; Fluff after first chap; Slight lemon; Happy-ending. Story firmly revolves around Ash and Dawn.
1. Why did you push me away?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**A/N: This is my first shot at writing a one-shot. It came from my heart after reading all the heart-wrenching stories written by other authors. I could not help but pen down my imagination into this fiction. Enjoy the read! BTW, I am a pearlshipper through and through!**

* * *

Hello everybody. My name is Ash Ketchum and I aspire to be like my father one day, a Pokemon master. Even though I never met him before, I know he is out there watching me grow as I learn.

I am 18 this year and with me, I HAD this wonderful girl called Dawn. She has the most beautiful blue hair I ever seen with the most mesmerizing cobalt eyes. But it is her inner beauty that made me fall in love with her.

Everything about her is so perfect. I am very lucky to have her as my girlfriend. But it all changed on this day when a new guy came transferred from the Unova region. You see, we are all currently studying in Pokemon academy where we learn as much as we could before setting out in a journey. It is the very first step for all budding Pokemon trainer and coordinator before they could get a Pokedex.

It is fate perhaps? The moment that new guy came, I could see the sparkles in Dawn's eyes, even more than she had of me when we first met. I felt jealous. Who would not when your girl of two years set her sight upon some other guy she just met?

They had the same classes together. This would be my last year in school while for them, it was their second last year. I do not have many friends unlike her. She is very popular. Every year, she would compete in the annual intra academy festival and would come out first every time, unlike me who could not eve get into top 4 for the battle tournament during the festival. But she would be there in her cheerleading uniform supporting me every time and I think that is more worth it than getting the top spot.

But when the new Guy came, I could see that she had somehow forgotten about me. Every morning, I would wait for her without fail at the school gates to walk with her together to class, and maybe share some kiss now and then. But a few days after dooms day, the name I conferred to the day he came, something happened and I bet you all know what it was. Tut tut.

Yes. She came together with that guy! It was infuriating. I tried calling her name every morning when they came together. But she would just give me a kiss goodbye and tell me she would see me later.

But I did not know when was later. Because during lunch, she would sit with that new guy. They were inseparable! I felt anguish. Now, during every lunch time, I would be alone. Even that bastard of a rival Gary who is a womanizer had a girlfriend who is faithful to him! Well, I will wait for her then. I believe she would come to her senses one day. If not...

But it was heart-wrenching to see the girl you love more so than anybody else came to school laughing and holding hands with that other guy! That was the last straw. I went forward and was about to punch him, but something held me back. That voice in my head tells me violence is not the way. I gave in to the voice knowing Dawn would not like it if I were to hurt his new "guy".

But the moment I gave in to it, my own voice somehow disappeared. I was moody the whole day through. But seeing her smile and laugh... Even if it was without me... I think I am happy for her. She is not mine after all.

And that day came. The annual festivals. The Pokemon contest came first before the battle tournament. I am there as usual cheering on for Dawn to win. She looked beautiful still. Inside my heart, there was the tiny hope that maybe this was all a dream and today she would come finding me, hugging me in happiness as she won the competition. That was not to be.

She set her eyes on the new guy and ran to him! I could hear gasps and looks of pity sent my way. She did not even bother looking for me as I stood there. Although tears threatened to fall, I held myself. There was still the battle tournament and I would prove it to her.

But alas it was not to be.

I was knocked out on the very first round by the new guy Dawn liked. I could not stay in concentration as she wore the cheerleading costume cheering for HIM and not me. So I say this was really a dream after all... The relationship with her was a dream.

The tournament ended with the new guy taking the 'champion' position. I saw it. She was beaming from face to face. I broke down. I ran and ran away from school. I was a failure in life. My Pokemon was injured they lost because of me. I was not good enough for them and for her…

My mom looked at me worriedly but I could not help it and slam the door as I cried throughout the day and night in my room. Nobody liked me after all. I bet Dawn gave me up finally after the new guy came because she could not stand the failure I am.

To tell you the truth, before she came, I was the paragon of failure. Everyone bullied me because I was stupid and I only had Pikachu and all the lowest form of evolutionary Pokemon with me. They said I was weak. But I did not care because the choice was with my Pokemon! They were my friends and I would not force them to evolve as long as they were happy. With my Charmander and Riolu, we made up a great team of friends!

But Dawn changed my life. She supported me and told me that she liked me because of my care and love for my Pokemon. That was what she saw in me because I would treat her with respect as well. Her smile changed everything in my life. I was able to get into the top 8 because of that, because of the support she gave me.

Now her true self finally came out. She did not like me at all and I bet like everyone else, I was a failure in her eyes.

I decided my choice that night. I went off in search of her home just to see and talk to her one last time. But on the way there, I saw her with that new guy flirting around. If I were just a passerby, I would say they are in love. I smiled at them, smiled at her for being so happy. I went off to Dawn's home after that. They did not care about me even if they saw me.

Dawn's mom, Johanna was a great person and a great coordinator in the past. She had helped me just like my mom when I was down. I wanted to meet her one last time.

I knocked the door and there she was.

"Hello Johanna!"

"Hey Ash! What brings you here? I thought Dawn was with you when she went out?" She asked curiously.

"What did she tell you?" Ash inquired.

"She said she was going out with her boyfriend. But where is she now? Don't tell me she is injured..." Her mom was worried for her.

"Aww mom! Come on don't you trust me?"

"I do of course! Ash, I trust you with my daughter. You are one of the most caring and trustworthy person I've ever met Ash."

I went forward to hug her. She was like my second mom. She took care of me when I was sad and all when my mom was not around.

"I will always love you too!" I began sobbing.

She took me in her embrace. "Ash? What's wrong?"

I rubbed my eyes and tried to control the tears but I could not. "Could you please pass this message to Dawn? And when she come back, trust me she will say she was with me. I know her far too well. But please don't tell her I came and don't give her the paper until she finally know that I'm in her existence."

"What did you say! My daughter is out there now with another guy!?"

I shook my head. "Please Johanna. Trust me one last time in this. Alright?"

"Ash... I'm going to talk to her. But... Are you breaking up with her?"

I smiled. "No mom. I could not do it. I've already given my entire love to her. But I just hope she is happy now. I'm a failure after all."

"Don't say that! I will never approve of any other guy other than you..."

"Thanks mom for all your love and care you've given me... But I just want to say goodbye this last time. I hope we get to see each other again sometime in the future..." I tried giving her my best smile, but failed as there were tears in my eyes.

"Ash... Know that you will be the son I never had. And in my heart, I will be waiting for you to come back for Dawn..."

"I don't know if I could after this... "

I left the room. I had actually wanted to forgive her when she finally came to her senses that there was someone right beside of her the entire time. But I saw them while inside the house through the window. They were kissing, voluntarily right in front of me. I walked off, seeing the barest of smirk from the guy.

I ran and ran, in search of somewhere I could be. I let my Pokemon out, and they were there comforting me as they could feel my sadness.

"Guys. I'm sorry. I can't even get a single thing right. My girlfriend left me for another guy..." My voice cracked as I told them. I was there kneeling down in front of my friends – my Pokemon.

"Pika pi..." Pikachu dropped at that. Her ears were dropped.

_'Master...'_ Riolu communicated to me with his aura as he kneeled down in front of me.

"Char!" Charmander however was more angry than sad.

At the last word given by charmander, I felt astonished. He was very angry. Immediately, a bright white light engulfed him as he grew bigger and larger. Wings sprouted out. It was rare to see a Pokemon evolved twice but the bond we had make it possible.

Charizard roared. I knew the Pokemon could sense our emotions but Charmander wanted to comfort me so much he evolved into a Charizard to protect me. For that, I could only be thankful to him. Thankful that I could finally escape from reality. I could not see them together. My heart was totally broken.

"Fly me to Mt. Silver Charizard. I had enough of this place..."

* * *

Dawn Berlitz is a very beautiful girl. She had every guy looking at her and lusting for her body. But it was those guys that she hated. She wanted to find someone who would care and love her for who she was and not what she was. It was on a fateful day she saw a cute guy named Ash being bullied by everyone. When he was alone, she approached him in a bid to make friends.

They got on fast. Ash was actually a fun and loving person inside. But he did not have much self-esteem. I decided to cheer him up by wearing my cheerleading costume. It was the first time I did this for a guy and boy was he happy with that.

That day, we started a relationship together. He was very lovely and everything she wanted in her dream guy was there in Ash. They talked and laughed together. She could see him getting more confident of himself until the day he was finally able to obtain top eight in the annual festivals. Although he was sad, he perked up when she was there for him. Dawn felt that he loved her a lot and likewise, she had given her love for him. They planned for their future what they wanted to be, how many kids they want, etc. Her mother approved of him totally that they even call each other mom and son!

She was so happy that her mom approved of Ash. Indeed, he was the best guy any girl could hope for and she was glad that he was hers.

Dawn really really love him so much she would move mountains just to be with him.

But one day, a new guy came. He looked different but she saw how much alike he was with Ash. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she thought of Ash in him. The new guy approached her and they talked. They got on just as fast as with Ash. He was charming and lovely. Ash did not have that. He was confident and strong. Ash did not have that. She felt protected when she was with him. With Ash, she had to persevere through all the states given to her why she was with a failure. The new guy had jumped into her forethought and they chatted and laughed in school, at home through phone until morning.

Every day, Dawn would see Ash waiting for her at the gates. He was lovely as always and she promised herself to look for him during her free time. But she enjoyed too much with this guy. He was everything what ash could never have been. He had control in his life. If she were to say, this new guy was a better version of Ash.

One day, they came to school together and he held her hands. She smiled at that contact. That day, she did not remember seeing Ash call for her. She shrugged it off. Ash was not needed at the moment.

Dawn's best friend May came over to warn her of her actions, of how hurt Ash was with what she was doing but Dawn did not care because here was a guy who was many times better than him.

When she won the contest for the annual festival, he was there but where was Ash? Nowhere to be found. She could not see him even when Ash was there right in front of her. To her, this new guy had become her Ash. During the battle tournament when the new guy battled with old Ash, she cheered on for him. Not for old Ash but for him. She did not see how hurt Ash was at that. The guy won and he went off to take the whole championship for himself. She was amazed at him and went to hug him right in front of the crowds, proud of who she had. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted without hesitation.

Now, her best friend came looking for her once again. She kept nagging on how Ash was seen crying and she should really go look for him. But Dawn had enough of trying to care for him. This new guy was thousand times better than what Ash could ever be.

That day, she did not see Ash, not that she cared.

One night, she was with the new guy walking in the pavement and enjoying the night breeze together. She felt that she really liked this new guy. She saw Ash looking at them but she did not care about him. She wanted to be with this new guy forever.

That night was the first night she was kissed by him. It gave her the tingles in her body for how strong and powerful the kiss was, not like Ash. But there was something too forceful in that kiss and something missing which could only be found when she kissed Ash.

'_What was with the comparison with Ash every now and then?'_ Dawn thought to herself.

That night she came home with a smile.

"Hello mum!"

Dawn could see though her mom was angry and disappointed at her.

"Where were you and who were you with?" She said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I was with Ash duh!" Dawn smiled before going back to her room happily.

_'Oh Ash... How right you were on that. I'm very disappointed in you Dawn...'_ Johanna thought to herself.

* * *

The next few days, Dawn was on cloud nine. She felt happy once again. Though her mom was weird, she shrugged it off as a temporary temperament she had. She enjoyed her time with the new guy. But something was missing from her life. She could feel hurt and sad at times like when she came to school or during lunch. She thought it as the argument she had with her best friend May. May was furious at her for some reason. Even her boyfriend Drew came that time to reprimand her for what she had done. They would not tell her what it was. But it must be the part of the reason there was a missing piece in her life.

It was as she talked with the new guy, her new boyfriend that she realized what was missing indeed. She had not seen her Ash for the few days ever since new guy kissed her. That was when her mom became angry with her as well.

_'Well, Ash will come looking for me. I know he will.'_ Dawn comforted herself. But still, she did not see him throughout the day. She asked new guy if he know where Ash was but new guy said it did not matter because Ash was not her boyfriend anymore. Dawn felt perturbed and shocked at what he said.

"No! That can't be... I know he's still out there." Dawn took out the Pokeball necklace Ash had given to him on their first anniversary.

"What is that?" New guy asked.

"This was given to me by Ash. A necklace he said would protect me forever." Dawn said. "Where are you Ash…?"

New guy moved forward and asked Dawn to take the necklace off since he was her boyfriend already but she would not do it. That necklace would be on her forever regardless.

Dawn felt empty though. She finally realised what or rather who the missing piece in her life was. There was nobody waiting for her at the gate. There was nobody at lunch looking and smiling at her as she eat with new guy. There was no loving kisses and hugs from Ash. She felt pain in her heart. Even when the new guy came trying to console, hug or kiss her, Dawn pushed him away. She wanted Ash and only him. It was now she finally realised that.

After school, she went to the usual waiting spot that Ash would always be when he waited for her through rain or shine. The caring and lovely guy who would walk her back home and talk with her mom. Her mom always tell Dawn how lucky she was to have Ash as a boyfriend. She always smiled and agree with her. Ash was indeed the best boyfriend any girl could have.

But the sun was setting and Dawn had been waiting for hours yet there was no sight of him. Her best friend May came telling her that she deserved it and she told her Ash would not be there waiting for her anymore after her own selfish action in two-timing him. Dawn felt heart-broken. She fell down on the floor and cried. The new guy came once again and embrace her. But she did not feel comforted and good at all. The pain did not go away. She wanted Ash.

Dawn asked him to go home. He wanted to wait for her but she just screamed at him to go away. He became angry. After all he had done, her heart was still not with him. He raged at her. She screamed and bite back but it was for naught. He was too strong and powerful as he forced himself hugging her.

Even though they were still at school, there was nobody there anymore. He began forcing his way.

"Well if I can't have your heart, I will have your body. Your sexy little body, Dawn."

Dawn began crying hysterically. She finally found out that she fell for the type of guy who wanted her body and that she pushed away Ash.

"NO! Go away! Ash!" She screamed but nobody was there for her. She cried and knew the inevitable was going to happen. She was about to have her virginity taken.

Dawn thought about the things that should have been. She stopped struggling now. She wanted her first time to be with Ash. But he was too noble and said that he would wait until she was totally prepared to be with him. Ash... The best thing that ever happened to her and yet she foolishly pushed him away for this monster.

She felt her shirt being taken off and her skirt slipped off. As he was about to take off her undergarment, there was a glow. The Pokeball necklace ash had given her during their first anniversary. She remembered it clearly. He wanted her to be safe and this necklace was part of the protection he wanted her to have. He said that a part of him would always be there with her for eternity. Ash would protect her through thick and thin.

Dawn smiled at that memory.

Suddenly, a blue hue surrounded the new guy. He floated away. Dawn was shocked. Just then, the Pokeball on her necklace released a Pokemon in front of her. The new guy flew off and hit his head on the fence. He was knocked out.

The Pokemon face her.

"Put on your clothes Dawn."

Dawn immediately complied. She smiled. She could still pledge her body and soul to the guy who loved her soul truly. Even when she was in danger, even when she pushed Ash away, he was still there for her. Dawn love him more than ever before. But first, she needed to find him.

"Hello who are you?" Dawn had not seen a Pokemon in front of her before in her entire life. That Pokemon had an aura that gave her the dangerous vibes. It was powerful.

"That is not important. You hurt Ash and now you get to see what the consequences. He loved you truly and you pushed him away. I'm disappointed in you Dawn. But I pledged to serve him for he saved me. He asked me to promise him I will be there to protect you even though I did not want it. He knew this would happen."

"Ash..." Tears began flowing down her eyes again. Dawn could not comprehend why she would push him away for another guy. She wanted to find him, to be in his arms, to kiss him and hoping he would forgive her.

* * *

Mewtwo returned into the Pokeball she had on the necklace. Dawn had kept it on her permanently ever since their first anniversary. There were times the new guy asked her to take off the necklace but she could not. It reminded her of Ash deep inside her heart and Dawn would never ever take that necklace off regardless of what. It was fortunate for her. That necklace was part of the love and protection from Ash that Dawn would treasure and cherish forever especially when it saved her from fates worse than death.

She ran off in search of his home. She wanted to surprise him by telling him she was sorry and wanted to resume their relationship. It was foolish of her to think that a broken heart was that easy to heal. She was in for a surprise instead.

Dawn knocked the door. Though her hair was not neat and to her liking, she knew Ash would not mind and honestly, Dawn just wanted to see him and to feel him. Mrs Ketchum opened the door and saw her. Delia had that look of anguish on her. Just like her mom. Dawn wondered what was going on.

"Hello Delia. Where is Ash?"

She shook his head. "Dawn... I should be asking that question. Where is Ash." Now there was that angry look as she glared. Dawn backed up at that look. Her eyes were still red from crying before but now...

"He's gone... My poor Ash. He's gone..." Delia shut the door as she wept.

Dawn felt that the world had ended. Ash gone...? Her Ash? The boy who would always cheer her up and comfort her when she was down, the boy she willingly loved with her heart was gone...?

"No... This can't be!" Dawn said in denial. She ran home in tears to ask her mom for confirmation. She remembered vaguely seeing Ash that night when the new guy kissed her. It was disgusting now that she thought. She knew that something was missing even then – the essence of Ash Ketchum, her boy.

"Mom! Please tell me you see Ash! Please tell me..." Dawn pleaded to her mom. She was crying hysterically now.

"Dawn..." Her mother embraced her. Regardless of her disappointment, she would always be her mother.

After quite some time, Dawn began cooling down. Her mom took a slip of paper and a bracelet and passed it to her. Dawn read through it and tears began falling once again.

_Dear Dawn, the girl whom I had given my love to, my one and only,_

_I hope you are happy now with that new guy. I could see how from the first day you saw him, there were sparkles in your eyes. I was jealous you know? My love was more interested in somebody else. But I trusted you to know that I'm still the guy you love. So I waited for you to let that infatuation disappear. _

_Even though I want hit him for taking you away from my life, I knew it would only make you angry. I do not own you. You are yourself Dawn and you could make your own decision. _

_So I waited. Every morning, I waited for you to come and let me walk you off to the classroom. I waited for you to give me a searing kiss and tell me you realised I am still your boyfriend, the one you loved. But every time, you would be with that guy, talking, smiling and flirting to each other. Then one day, I saw your hands in his. I wanted to punch him and even kill him. But that would be counter-productive and make you love him even more. That would make you think that I am a monster. So I gave in to logic and let you go with him. _

_I became quiet. I did not want to talk to anybody else. I was alone. During lunch, I was always there waiting and looking to the day you would come and sit with me. But you did not. It pains me so much that I just want to die. _

_So instead, I tried looking on the bright side. You found someone you love! Hey and boy were you happy! At that festival, I was there cheering you on. But you only had eyes for him. I wanted to rush out to you and congratulate you when you win! But you forgot about me. We battled and you cheered for him in your cute uniform, the one that made me began falling in love hard for you. The symbol that someone would go so far for me, and now it is for somebody else. _

_My heart broke. _

_I cried so much that night. My phone was still there, and I was waiting for you to call. You never call. I decided to go to your home and find you. Instead, I found you with him going on a walk. I talked to your mom and then, I saw you two kissing. You were returning it. That's it. I had that eerie calm after that. No more anger, no more jealousy, just happiness for you. _

_But I could not face you anymore after that. I did not want to spend the rest of the year seeing both of you together. _

_I chose the cowardly move. I escaped from reality. _

_But know that I love you so much Dawn that I will never give my heart to another girl ever. You were the one who cheered me on when I was down. You were the only person who gave me hope. You protected me from all those bullies. _

_I know I could not hope to match up with him. He won me fair and square in that battle. Well, I will still stand by my choice. I love my Pokemon so much so that they are my friends. I will not gain power by forcing them to evolve. But what was worse than that battle was I lost to him in the battle for your love, for your attention._

_Anyway, the bracelet there is my last gift for you. I hope you will remember me for the good times we had because I will remember it forever. Keep the necklace with you. It's a Pokemon called Mewtwo. Though it did not want to be in the ball permanently, I made it promise to protect you from all danger. It is a legendary Pokemon cloned from Mew. You are the only person who knows that secret now other than me. _

_Well, that's it. Tell Johanna for me that I love her a lot! She is a mom to me forever and always will be._

_Good bye Dawn. May we meet again someday in the after-life perhaps? I hope you will still remember me. Love you forever._

Dawn felt heart-broke. She had not known her actions were hurting him so much. She thought Ash would still be there for her.

Looking at the bracelet, she cried as she put it on.

"Ash... I'm so sorry. Please come back to me... I want you so much."

She ran back up her room and covered herself with the pillow. This had hurt her a lot. Why did she push him away for the new guy? Ash was a thousand times better even if that new guy looked and act like him. She thought new guy was better than Ash just because he was more confident and more charming, but nobody will ever replace him. Even if he had no tried raping her, she will still love Ash and only him. Dawn vowed to wait for him as long as she will. He will be her one and only love for eternity.


	2. I will wait for you forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, I decided to write a sequel for Why did you push me away? I definitely hate unhappy endings after reading so many of it. So I decided to finish this with a happy ending. This chapter is mostly about the good times Ash and Dawn spend together. Some fluff here and there. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"May? Can I come over to your house?" Dawn uttered softly over her phone.

"Dawn? You alright? You don't sound so good."

"Please...?"

"Alright. Just tell me when you're outside."

Dawn made her way to her best friend's house. She was totally distraught at this point. But she knew that Ash was still out there somewhere waiting for her and she would do anything to earn his forgiveness.

Once she reached her house, she knocked on the door. As always, May let her in without hesitation.

"You looked terrible... Have you been crying?"

That was true. The whole appearance of Dawn was very different from what she was before. Now, her eyes were puffy red and her hair was messy.

"May..." Dawn was on the verge of tears.

"Come over to my room. We will talk there alright?" May took her arms.

"Who's that honey?" Mrs Maple asked.

"Mom! It's my best friend. We will be at my room alright!"

May pulled her best friend all the way to her room.

"Come on Dawn. Spill. Is it about Ash? I don't remember seeing him around for the past few days..."

At the mention of him, Dawn let out her feelings once again. She cried as May held on to her.

"Dawn... It's alright. Just let out your feelings." She comforted her by embracing Dawn while rubbing her back.

It was only after some time before Dawn finally cooled down to a state as close to her normal self.

"May. I'm so stupid. Why did I push him away...?"

"That's what I've been telling you Dawn... Ash is such a great guy. You know he was hurt every single day?"

"I know May... He's gone..."

"WHAT! Did he... You know?"

"I don't know..." Dawn covered her face with her hands. "I just hope I could go back into the past. I want him so much that it hurts."

"Dawn..." May could it help but pity her friend. But it was her own fault and as her best friend, she would be there regardless to help her face her demon.

"May... Will ever forgive me?"

"Well Dawn... From what I know, Ash is a good guy. I believe he will forgive you. That day I last saw him, he came to me telling me he was still waiting for you, you know? He said that he will love you for eternity. He is such a sweet guy..."

"I know... That's why I'm going to wait for him until the day he comes back." Dawn said determinedly this time.

"But what if he never come back?"

Dawn shook her head. Her head drooped down.

"Dawn... I'm sorry for saying that!" May tried to apologize.

"It doesn't matter." Dawn looked onwards at her Pokeball necklace and the bracelet she got from him.

"Wow... Are those from him?"

Dawn nodded. She looked forlornly at her necklace. The first anniversary gift he had gotten for her. She would never forget the love he had for her.

"I will wait for him. I will wait even until after-life. I can't fathom myself with any other guy than Ash May... He will forever be the only one I love."

"Aww Dawn... I just wish Drew is like Ash..."

Dawn gave a light smile at that. She felt better now after letting out her feelings. May decided to cheer her up.

"You know Dawn, I may steal Ash for myself!"

Dawn put out her tongue. "You're light years away. He is mine. Too bad!"

The two best friends began talking about stuff. Dawn felt much better with her.

A year passed and finally, it was the time for graduation from this academy. Dawn felt a bit sad that he was not here to see her. But she knew he was still out there somewhere. Ever since that day, Dawn changed her whole appearance. Instead of a beanie, she was wearing the Pokémon league cap that Ash always wore. She got it from Delia, Ash's mom after she cooled down. Dawn visited Ash's house almost every day, so much so that she could be seen as an occupant there. Her mom was a good friend with Delia and many a times, they would go out together or visit one another just to chat.

Johanna once told Delia how Dawn had promised to wait for Ash to come back, and for that Delia was happy. Though it seemed selfish, both mothers knew they would only approve Ash to be with Dawn. Dawn smiled at that of course. All she had to do now was to wait for him and get his forgiveness. She would do anything for it.

As she thought back, there were the good and bad times she has in this place. But every time, Ash would be there. She thought back how it all started.

_Flashback on_

Ash was on the bench outside the park. He was sitting by himself. Ever since entering this academy, everybody mocked at him for what a pussy he was. You see Ash did not want to evolve his Pokémon because he loved them too much to force them into something they did not want to become. Similarly, the Pokémon did not want to evolve because they could be there with Ash wherever they go instead of being restricted because of their size.

Thus, we see Ash playing happily with his only friends – Pikachu, Riolu and Charmander. He smiled when he was with them. Just then, a blue-haired girl came. He knew who she was. She was one of the most popular girls in the academy. She had won the whole Pokémon contest during the annual festival when she first came into this academy. It was shocking but to Ash, he felt she was amazing.

She could have all the guys she wanted. They were all attracted by her, even Gary, Paul and Drew the three most famous guys in the whole academy.

"Hello there. You have some cute Pokémon."

"Hello Miss Berlitz," Ash replied as she walked over to his side. "Thanks. I wanted to say you were great out there during the festival. Didn't know you were so good."

She smiled at that compliment. "My mom was a great coordinator and she taught me many tricks even before I entered this academy. Do you mind me releasing my Pokémon too?"

"Please by all means."

Dawn threw three Pokeballs into the air. "Piplup, Buneary and Cyndaquil spotlight!" There were three flashes before they landed on the ground gracefully. It was a sight to behold. They were extremely well taken care of. Dawn went to sit beside ash.

"Wow... Their condition is perfect!"

"Well thanks. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Dawn."

"Yes. Everybody knows who you are Dawn. I'm Ash Ketchum"

She laughed sheepishly at that. "Well..."

"You know, I'm curious. You could be with any of the guys out there..."

She shook her head. "Well Ash... You don't know about it but... I kind of see something different in you. You are special. And those guys are only interested in my body."

Ash blushed at hearing he was special. But that thought turned negative quickly.

"Yeah... I know I'm a failure Dawn. I'm not surprised to see you coming here to mock at me. "

"No Ash! Don't think of that this way. Just be yourself! I watched from afar and nobody could ever break your spirit. You are a very lovely boy." She looked away wondering what was with her. This was the first time she had ever rooted for a boy.

"Really dawn? You don't think I'm a failure?"

Dawn knew that Ash was going to someone special for her in the future and she would definitely be there for him. Even if the relationship was just platonic, she followed her instinct. Thus, she looked over towards him. Dawn grasped his hand. Seeing that light blushes on his face, it made her screamed cute in her head.

"I believe in you Ash. It's a feeling I got."

They smiled.

_Flashback end_

She smiled at that. It was fortunate of her to befriend him. She knew she had a crush on him way back when she saw him. He was the most caring guy she ever seen. She thought back to the day how he finally asked her out.

_Flashback on_

"Go Ash! You can do it!" Dawn was wearing a cheerleading uniform. There were wolf whistles here and there towards her but she only cared about Ash. He looked at her and smiled.

That festival, Ash jumped in rankings from an unlisted person to quarter finalist. Though he was sad. He did not mind because for the first time, someone actually cared for him. As he exited the stadium, he found her right there waiting for him. Without knowing what took over him, Ash ran forward and hug her, just like how she mimicked his actions as well.

Dawn melted in that hug. She never knew a hug could make her heart beat so fast and feel so good.

"Dawn... Would you be my girlfriend?"

She squealed. "Yes!"

Dawn was waiting for this moment. Their lips clashed. They did not care about the world. They only had eyes for each other. That was the best kiss ever for Dawn and she would remember it as it only became better and better.

_Flashback end_

Dawn then remembered the quarrel they had, but it was more one-sided in her opinion. She frowned at herself.

_Flashback on_

The couple was sitting on the bench. The annual festivals had once again concluded. This was the second time Dawn won the whole contest by herself. But for Ash, he was still stuck in the quarterfinals. Dawn was not celebrating her win because Ash was there being moody. She felt tired for cheering him again and again but his self-esteem was still low.

"Ash Ketchum! I say this one last time. You aren't a failure and please for god sake, stop feeling so low every time. I'm sick and tired of wanting to cheer you up every day! Can't you be more optimistic?"

Ash looked at her, open-mouthed. Her words struck a chord in him. But he would not argue back no matter how hurt he was. Dawn was still a good and wonderful girl to him. He understood that she did not want to see him feel as low and pathetic again but try as he might, the feeling was still there. He could not win the whole battle tournament for her.

"I'm sorry Dawn. Please go and celebrate. You were wonderful out there!" Ash tried to smile for her.

"Are you sure you will be alright…?" Dawn asked him. She was not his anyway.

"Yeah…" Ash closed his eyes and walked away.

That night, Dawn had one of the most wonderful celebration ever. She had all the attention given to her and it was a boost for her ego. But as the celebration finally died down, she realised that something or rather someone was missing.

As she thought back over her words, she finally realised what she said pretty much stung him. She told him how tired she was of being with him. Dawn felt guilt that she wanted to enjoy her victory so much so that she would push the guy she loved away.

"Oh my god… What have I done…?" She would question herself that night.

_Flashback end_

But Ash would always forgive her. There was once she totally flunked the final year theory examinations because she was too busy partying and playing. Ash, however passed it with flying colours. It was like the annual festival with their roles reversed.

_Flashback on_

Dawn felt her world broke down. She ran home crying. She had totally flunked her final year examinations because she was too busy playing and partying with her friends. Her boyfriend Ash however passed it with flying colours. Her mom did question her once when she flew into the house but she could not care. She slammed the door and cried herself out on her bed.

Somehow, Ash found out about how distraught she was. He had come over to her house.

"Hello Johanna. Do you mind me coming over?" Ash called over to Dawn's mom.

"Hello. Please do. Do you know what happened to Dawn?" she was worried but Ash would say it because it was not for him to tell her mom after all.

Ash brought a guitar along with him. Her mom told him that she had locked herself in her room ever since she came back.

Ash went up. He had come here a few times before. Johanna was a wonderful person and they had gotten along very well. He knocked on her door.

"Dawn? It's me."

"Go away!" She screamed.

Regardless, Ash entered her room with the spare key given by her mom.

She looked really distraught. Her hair for once was splayed all around but he found it cute regardless. He closed the door and locked it.

"Dawn. Remember all the times you stood by and cheer me up? I had been practiced this song ever since the annual festival just for you."

He played and sang for her. Dawn became emotional. She cried even more but not over her results but because Ash was there for her. She regretted it when her boyfriend asked her to study but she just wanted to party on. She regretted that ever since the annual festival, she had pushed him away because she was really tired of trying to bring his confidence up. But here he was, still in love and still so caring towards her. She did not know what to say because it could not ever be described with words.

She jumped onto him as soon as he finished the song.

"Oh Ash...! I'm so sorry for what I've done over the past few months… I'm so sorry…" She cried.

Ash just embraced her as she sat on his lap. He brought her head down onto his chest.

"Cry out all your emotions Dawn. I will always be here for you."

_Flashback end_

At that, Dawn could not help to control the tears coming out of her. Her best friend May came over as she saw the tears.

"Still thinking over him?"

"Yeah… I'm so glad he is mine."

"Well you stupid girl." May smiled at her. "Can't believe you almost threw him away for that bastard. But what did you do that day? Why was he naked?"

Dawn laughed "Really? I didn't do anything. I didn't even see what happened to him not that I want! Hurts my eyes too much May."

"I can tell both of you what happened"

May was shocked at hearing that.

"Who's that! Dawn, did you have that weird feeling someone is talking in your head?"

Dawn just smiled as she brought out the necklace for May to see. The Pokeball on the necklace was glowing blue.

"Don't worry. It's the protection Ash gave to me."

"Oh! So that's what this necklace is all about. I thought it was weird for him to give you such a necklace."

"Yup!" Dawn chirped at that.

"I'm so going to ask Drew to give me one as well! I'm so jealous for you Dawn!"

Dawn just laughed.

"Alright girls had enough chat?"

At that, they nodded for Mewtwo to continue its story.

_Flashback on_

It was a few days ever since Ash went missing and Dawn found out he will always be the only guy for her. She was already wearing Ash's Pokémon league hat. Many students were shocked to find her wearing it, and most of them were guys because they just found out that she had pledged her love for Ash and Ash alone. That meant she was out of the market permanently.

But of course, there were still some guys who did not care for what she did. You all would definitely know who this guy was. Yes, he was the new guy. Even though he tried to have his way on Dawn and got his ass kicked, new guy was obstinate. He would do anything and everything to make Dawn his.

That was how we found him stalking her along the way home one night. Dawn just finished her visit to her best friend May's house. She was walking home alone tonight. Though most girls would be afraid to be alone in the streets at night, Dawn was not because she knew she had the protection given by Ash. She trusted him totally.

Halfway along, the Pokeball necklace vibrated. She took it out and wondered what happened.

"Calm down Dawn. Just continue walking home. You have a stalker behind. I will take care of him. And no matter what, do not look back."

Dawn nodded at the voice in her head before continue her way home merrily.

New guy was grinning from face to face as he got closer to his target. She would be his tonight. As he was about to reach her, he found himself once again surrounded by a blue hue. He could not move his limbs.

"I will teach you and everybody a lesson tomorrow morning. Never again would you harm Dawn. She belongs to Ash." A voice could be heard inside his head.

New guy became scared. A dark spot could be seen appearing on the pants in between his legs. There was something out there in the dark and he could not move. Just then, he fell into unconsciousness.

'_Thank god…' _were his last thoughts.

Mewtwo stripped his clothes until he was naked. It used its psychic power to implant the words 'RAPIST' on his body before teleporting both of them to the entrance of the school. There, Mewtwo stuck him right on wall where all the students coming in would see him. It placed him in such a way that the teachers would not find him in the morning to take him down. Only the students would know.

_Flashback end_

The two girls were laughing out loud at that.

"After that day, all the guys did not dare approach you anymore."

"Yeah I could see that May." Dawn gave a beaming smile.

"Yeah. And that new guy did not dare to look at you after that. He was mocked by everyone. The girls all laughed at him and… "

"And…?"

"You know when Drew saw him, he actually laughed. I was blushing at seeing that naked rapist but Drew just let me see. His ego became so much that I confronted him that day. Guess what he said?"

Dawn was curious at that. "What?"

"He said that he would wonder how that new guy could ever get a girl with that size!"

They laughed. "Was it that small?"

"Yeah… Did you see Ash's before?" May asked curiously.

Dawn blushed heavily. "Ah! I knew that Dawn! I knew you saw him naked before! Tell me tell me!"

Dawn looked around before sharing the story with her best friend.

_Flashback on_

Ash was over at Dawn's house. He was having a sleep-over there. Both their mothers allowed him because they know Ash was too noble a guy to even do anything Dawn did not want. They trusted him.

Dawn had finished bathing and was wearing her pink pyjamas with 'Piplup' imprinted all over it.

"You look cute wearing that pyjamas!" Ash commented. Dawn turned red.

"Don't you tell anybody about that!"

"I won't. You can trust me." Ash smiled.

Dawn loved that smile of his absolutely. It was so charming and could melt her heart totally.

"Anyway I'm going to go bathe. See you soon."

Dawn nodded as a confirmation. She began reading while waiting for his boyfriend to come back.

It was a few minutes later before he came back. As she looked up, she was shocked. He had a towel wrapped about his waist, but his torso looked perfectly toned. Dawn blushed lightly as she imagined herself tracing and touching the pecs he had, enjoying the hardness of it. She began moaning lightly.

That was when she saw something sticking out of his towel. It was still covered of course. Dawn giggled at that.

"Ash! You do not have to show off your dick!"

He looked down before blushing heavily. He looked adorable with that blushes of his as Dawn thought. But what he said made her double over because it was the first time ever.

"Dawn… You were moaning and I could see your hardened nipple and some wet patch down there."

You see, whenever Ash came over for a sleepover, Dawn would not wear any undergarments. Her hormones were raging so wildly that she would let herself out for these nights. But today was the first time Ash noticed her body reacting in such a way. She became even hornier at that. Today, Dawn would show her guy her sexiness, but before that, she asked.

"Why are you not wearing your pyjamas? You know mom would scream if she saw you like that?"

"Err… I had forgotten to take my pyjamas you see…" He said sheepishly while rubbing his hair.

"Oh…" Dawn said in a sultry tone as she walked over him. "You do not need your pyjamas tonight Ashy…"

Dawn traced her fingers over his chiselled body.

"Err Dawn…?" He asked. Dawn just put a finger on his lip, asking to keep quiet. She stared into his eyes. They were both mesmerised by each other, Ash more so. He knew Dawn was beautiful but tonight, with how her hair was glistening after bathing, and how it was let down, with her blue alluring eyes… He could feel his length getting harder and harder. That was until Dawn giggled before she pulled away his towel and ran back to his bed.

Ash dropped his mouth at that. He tried to hide his dignity before the naughty girl in front of him. But he was too stunned to react.

Dawn at seeing him in all his glory, was shocked out of her life. She thought he was handsome but before him, he was like the perfect prince she always wanted to have.

'_Chiselled body checked. Cute and adorable face checked. Guy who love me not for my body but for me checked. Big… Wow… checked.'_

"Wow… Didn't know that you had such a big…" She giggled as she watched how awkward he was. He tried to hide it after he got back from his shock.

"Come here my love. You don't have to hide yourself. I love it!" Dawn grinned.

"Err… Dawn? You saw one before?" Dawn laughed at how shy he was.

"Nah-ah. Not in real-life."

Slowly, Ash walked over towards the bed. Dawn went over and took his pyjamas from the bag he brought over. She stood up and helped him wear his clothes, but hesitated.

"Tonight, you won't be wearing any top," she said in a sing-song way.

"But why Dawn?"

"You look sexy without it!" He blushed. Dawn absolutely love how easy she could rile him up, especially when she was the only girl that could get a reaction from him.

Dawn pulled up the pants slowly. Like her, she decided he would go commando tonight. It was something special for the couple. They would do this just for each other only.

But that was of course after she coped a feel on his length. It was warm and hard. Dawn could see Ash moaning lightly when she gripped his. Feeling dirty, she decided to play with it. This was the first night they had gone this far but Ash as always was too noble to touch her and she was thankful for that. She did not know if she could control herself if he were to ever start feeling her body. Though Dawn was willing to do it for him alone.

It was just a minute or so before Dawn became more daring. She placed his dick into her mouth and suck it lightly. She could see how much Ash was enjoying from her ministrations. It was just only a while later he could feel his length tensed up.

"I'm going to… Dawn!"

"For you Ash." Dawn smiled before sucking it even faster. He released his seed right into her mouth. She gobbled up everything. It tasted kind of salty but sweet in an Ash-manner.

"Dawn… That was awesome!" Ash almost shouted but he knew her mom was just below.

Dawn laughed. Her angelic voice made Ash shuddered as she could see his whole body relaxing even further. "Was that your first time Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn… I never knew it could feel so good. You are good with it."

Dawn smiled. "To tell you the truth, it was my first time as well."

"Well… Anything you do Dawn, I will love it absolutely."

"Aww…" Dawn went over and cuddle Ash. They lay on the bed with her head on his body. She loved the warmth and everything.

That was the best night sleep ever for Dawn.

_Flashback end_

"Dawn! How come you didn't tell me you had oral sex with him!" May almost shouted out but Dawn covered her mouth.

"Don't tell anybody else! It's a secret between us."

"Aww… So did you go any further?" May was curious.

"Well… I wasn't ready and he didn't push it so nah!" Dawn replied.

"Dawn… What a great guy Ash is…"

Dawn smiled giddily. "What about you and Drew?"

"Well..." May turned a bit dark at that. "He did force me to on the first night. But he became sweeter after that, unlike your boy."

"May…"

They were cut off as the graduation ceremony was starting.

"Without further ado, let's start with the graduation of the senior. May we invite Professor Oak, an esteemed professor for this region to give out the Pokedex?"

There was a thunderous applause as everybody stood up to give their appreciation to him. All the seniors were eager to go out to the real world now to battle with other trainers and the gym leaders and compete in the league. It was time for the trainers and coordinators to spread their wings and fly away to the real world.

"Once again, thank you Professor Oak. Now we would like to invite Miss Dawn Berlitz as the representation for the whole cohort to give a speech."

Dawn smiled before walking up. It was an honour for her to represent the graduating trainers and coordinators.

"Thank you. Good afternoon guest of honour Professor Oak, esteemed guests, teachers and my fellow graduating trainers and coordinators. It is a great honour for me to be invited here to represent you all to give a speech."

She took a breath before continuing.

"If you do not know me by now, I am Dawn." There were a few chuckles here and there. "It seemed like it was just yesterday we entered this Academy. I remembered many of you were wondering about…"

She continued on until the last part of her speech. Her voice started to crack.

"And finally, I just want to dedicate this last part of my speech to this guy who had always been there for me. His name is Ash Ketchum. He is a good guy, a good trainer and a good boyfriend. It was my fault for pushing him away that made him disappear from home. I know he is still out there somewhere and I would wait for him. I would ask for his forgiveness for my stupidity."

Tears formed in her eyes. But she wanted to finish her speech before breaking down in front of the audience.

"Take good care of yourself trainers and coordinators. Train hard and fight on. Don't give up hope because no matter who you are, there will always be someone out there looking out for you, loving you. Just like he did for me… Ash I will always love you. Thank you."

The graduating students gave her a standing ovation. Many were crying as well at her speech. Even the professors and teachers were all stood up. It took great courage to confess one's mistake right in front of everyone, but it showed how much she cared for him, how much she just wanted him. It did not feel right to be graduating without Ash around.

But for him, she would continue on.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... The next chapter would be fast-forwarded.**


	3. I promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter would be a time skip. I have no idea how it will turn out anyway but hopefully it would be great. Currently still waiting for the imaginative juices to flow in. Thanks for the review by the way! It is wonderful to hear from all you guys out there!**

* * *

At the same time, a young teen reaching his adulthood was training in a mountainous region. It was known as one of the world's harshest place to train and live in. For one, the terrain was absolutely hazardous. Any wrong move and you could fall off the ridge and die. The other reason was because of the Pokémon living here. It was left unchecked by human for quite some time, causing the Pokémon to fight amongst one another, evolving into very powerful species from all the fight they did day in and night out. It is truly nature in all its glory here.

After living here for a year, instead of urbanized features, the boy himself has grown. No longer was his skin smooth like the dwellers in the city. He had scars over his body and his body was chafed. He looked more rugged than ever. But his whole body became very toned for this boy train himself at the same time with his Pokémon.

He was here on his own accord. He wanted to prove to the world, to the girl she love more than anything else that he was a strong. He wanted to train so that he could protect her from any adversity in the future. That was why he came here. The drive to protect her made him stronger and encouraged him every day to train even harder.

But there was still that feeling in his heart. He had not known if she still love him or not. But he did not care. He would spend the next few years gaining experience from battling trainers. From the day he set off from home, this boy gave himself a limit of five years before he would confront her.

On one hand, he was making his love for her much stronger. Absence makes the heart grow fonder indeed. The other reason he came here was to give that special girl the same time period so as to see if she would remain faithful like he. It was a hope he always held. It was a gamble on his side.

But he was prepared for the worst circumstance. This boy had plenty of thinking done and with that, he understood more or less what love is to him. Love for someone means you want her to be happy regardless. That was why Ash would be there for her after this long period of absence regardless of her returning that feelings.

That girl was Dawn, the most amazing thing that happened to Ash. He could still remember that one time when he almost could not defend her because of how weak he was.

_Flashback on_

"Hey Dawn, why don't you leave that boy for us? He's a failure after all." A mean-looking boy commented.

Dawn was surrounded by 5 boys in school. She was scared as this had not happened before. Although boys wanted their way with her, they did not go to such extreme. But ever since she hooked up with Ash, the cute and lovely boy, more and more students began picking up on her. But Dawn did not mind because she really do love him.

"Go away you perverts! I would never leave him for any of you!" She screamed out.

A boy, the biggest looking out of the group and presumably the leader walked forward.

"Such beauty." That was his only words.

"ASH! Where are you!" Dawn screamed for help as their leader touched her face.

"He won't be coming" all the boys snickered. "You see after today, you wouldn't want him anymore my dear Dawn, and he wouldn't want you as well."

"Eww... Go away you hogs!"

Inside her, dawn did not feel good at all. She was really scared that she would be defiled. Sometimes beauty was a curse in her opinion but she was born like this. She hoped that her boyfriend would come. He promised to protect her always and if it really happened, she hoped he would not throw her aside.

The five boys began moving closer to her. She cried. Her hope for Ash was wavering. But she would hold on to it. She trusted in him.

"DAWN!" That unmistakeable voice could be heard. Dawn perked up at that.

"ASH! Help me!"

The five boys turned. Their leader had a knife with him as he placed it over her throat. Ash was right there. He was totally furious. His whole face was red with rage.

"I give you 5 seconds to let go of her. If not... You won't be seeing daylight." He threatened calmly.

It was weird to see Ash with such confidence. Never in her life did Dawn ever see him react like that. She was wondering what he would do but was scared as well for her and his life.

"Ash run! Don't worry about me." Dawn cried. "I love you! I will always love you!"

"Dawn… Stay calm. I promised and I will never go back on it!" Ash replied.

"Hah boy! 5 seconds are already over by the time you finished with that last speech of yours. Now are you ready to see for yourself how your girlfriend get raped?" They laughed.

Ash was really boiling now. It was time for him to unleash that weapon left behind by his father. Much as he did not want, he knew that it was the only way to save Dawn. His other Pokémon were far too inexperienced in such a situation.

"You all will regret this." Ash was now deadly serious. His whole face turned emotionless.

The five boys were creeped out by this. They would never thought he would be so confident of himself. But their leader did not care as he had Dawn in his hand.

"I don't believe you. I have her to myself boy so leave!"

Dawn was shaking. She did not want Ash to get hurt over her. But at the same time, she was hopeful that Ash had something with him that would save her. She knew he said he would protect her wherever she was and she decided to gamble herself on it.

Just at that moment, a blue hue surrounded the five boys. They tried moving but found their limbs paralysed. They began floating.

Dawn was awed by that. She wondered what it was to make of this situation but looking at Ash, he was beckoning her to come over to her side and that she did without hesitation. She ran into the comfort known as his arms.

"Ash!" Dawn was sobbing lightly now. "If you had not come…"

Ash began rubbing her back, comforting her girl. He looked upwards on the roof and nodded, disposing off the five boys.

"I always keep my promise my dear Dawn."

That was when he gave his trademark smile that create butterflies in her stomach. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow. But there was a question she wanted to ask and though it might sound improper, it was too late to retract it.

"Ash… If I were to ever get raped, would you still want me?" Dawn asked sadly. The whole mood and atmosphere was sombre.

"Dawn, you know it in your heart what my answer is." Ash replied. It was vague and Dawn did not like that at all. She was a girl and she wanted to hear a better answer. That was why she threw a tantrum on her boy.

Dawn pushed off from Ash. "HMPH!" She crossed her arms and looked away from him. Ash chuckled at her. But he still went on and hugged her from behind with his hands around her stomach. It was soft the feeling was wonderful as he rubbed along her dress. Dawn was enjoying from that motion as she fell back into him.

Everything about her was wonderful. The smell of her hair, its silky smooth texture, her personality and her love for him. He placed his head on her shoulder as he whispered huskily into her ears.

"I will never leave you behind."

That was the answer she was looking for. That was what led them to kiss passionately after.

_Flashback end_

It was really fortunate in his opinion that his father left behind Mewtwo as his gift to him. Ash could not fathom what would happen of her girl if he did not come in time or if he did not have the gift to protect her. There were a thousand 'what-ifs' and he was happy that the whole situation turned out fine.

That was why he wanted her to have the gift left behind by Mewtwo. He did not tell her anything, only that he asked her not to take it off, ever.

_Flashback on_

Everything was perfect. Ash had the most wonderful first year anniversary with Dawn. He planned for a dinner at a very classy restaurant in Jubilife City. After which, he brought her to a hill overlooking that city. It was the perfect night view of one of the most modernised city in Sinnoh and he knew she loved every moment of it.

There were sitting on top of the hill overlooking it. She was lying down on his shoulder as he placed his arms over hers. They were cuddling like lovers.

"Thanks Ash for the most wonderful first year anniversary I ever had…"

"Anytime for you Dawn. You deserve the best."

"You are so sweet… I am so lucky to have you as my boyfriend." Dawn smiled.

"You are too kind with your words. I am the luckier one to have such a beauty and perfect girl with me."

There was a silence between them for a while. It was the comforting silence as they enjoyed the night breeze and view as well as each other's comfort. But Ash had one more objective for that night and he thought this was the moment. He lightly brought Dawn up from his shoulder, and together, they stood up.

Dawn was sad as she thought they were about to go. It was the moment of her life and she did not want to leave it.

"Ash? Can we stay for a little longer?"

He gave his trademark smile. "Dawn. I just want to give you something."

"Oh… I didn't even buy you anything." She looked down bitterly.

Ash brought her chin upwards so she could face him. "But you have already given me something tonight."

She perked up at that wondering what it was.

"You have given me the most wonderful memory and happiness that I will hold dear in my heart Dawn."

She began smiling again. That pretty and wonderful smile that only accentuate her beauty. But Ash was a man on task tonight.

"But I want you to have this still." He gave her a box. She opened up and gasped at what she saw.

It was a necklace with a pokeball attached.

Ash explained," Keep it with you all the time. It's my protection for you. Wherever you go, you will be safe because that part of me will ensure it."

Tears of happiness began falling. Dawn was so touched by his action that she did not know what to say.

"Could you…?" She turned around and pulled her hair upwards. Ash took the necklace up from the box and unclasped it before gently placing it around her neck. Dawn was relishing in the feel of him placing a part of him on her. She felt safe. She turned about.

"Actually I have something for you as well Ash." She beamed. Ash tilted his head wondering what it was. She giggled at his cuteness.

"Close your eyes…" And ash closed waiting for her gift. That was when he felt it. Her soft lips on his, her tongue inside his and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

_Flashback end_

After a year of training, he had finally gotten rid of any jealousy moments he felt towards new guy. Ash knew that he was much better, much stronger than he will ever be and it was time for him to go out and face the real world. It was time to conquer the leagues and show how strong he is. It was time to earn back Dawn wherever she was.

* * *

In another part of the world, the graduation had just finished and the girl was in his room. She promised to herself that every year, she would come back here to wait for him. She knew that he was out there somehow waiting for her and she could only hope fate would bring them together again.

She had been coming here very frequently over the past year of his absence. Their mother allowed it because they knew how much in love she was for him. Delia had already begun treating her as a daughter and she could not help but feel content over it.

Ash's room was very cosy. Dawn did not know that he had a Pikachu and a piplup soft toy with him. When she asked his mom, Delia told her that he had slept with the Pikachu plushie when he was young. But ever since Dawn came into his life, he slept with piplup as well.

Dawn felt that was very cute. She would never found out about that had she not come into this room. She giggled at herself.

"So my Ash is not so different after all!" She would tell herself that because ever since he came into her life, Dawn had a pikachu plushie with her as well. She would imagine it as Ash sleeping by her side every night, making her warm and fluffy inside her heart.

Now that she began sleeping in his room, she felt even more longing for him. She realised how much in love he was with her and that only make her want him even more back to her life.

It was painful for Dawn to accept he was gone ever since. It was her fault for pushing him away. But she knew he wanted her to continue pursuing her dreams. He would always say that one day, he would be beside her as she receive the trophy for winning the Grand festivals.

_Flashback on_

"Dawn?"

"Ash?"

The couple was sitting on the bench where they first met. They were cuddling one another and it was really a cute sight.

"You know one day, I want to be there by you as you get that trophy for winning the Grand festivals. I want to be there watching you become one of the world's most famous Pokémon Coordinator!" He declared.

She giggled at his declaration. "Oh Ash! I want to be there with you as well watching you battle and win the leagues. We can become famous together and then some day we will settle down, get married and have lots and lots of children."

He pulled her even closer. "Aww… But that would mean less time with you."

She hit him playfully. "Nothing will ever diminish the time we spend together Ash. It is more of the quality than the quantity."

They laughed. But as the laughter broke, Ash began in a slightly more serious tone. His voice was shaky. "Dawn? If one day something happen to us… I want you to pursue your dream still alright? Don't give it up because of me. Promise me that."

She frowned. "Oh don't be so pessimistic! You promise me that you will pursue yours as well then."

There was another period of silence as they thought over each other words. That was when Ash broke it.

"I promise."

Dawn looked at him. She could see a single tear rolling down as if he was looking into the future.

"Don't cry my love…" She wiped it away with his finger. "How about a kiss to symbolise our promise?"

Without a moments' hesitation, they were once again on each other's lips.

_Flashback end_

"Ash… I will be going on the journey tomorrow with you by my side. I will win the festivals for you. Please come back one day…" She spoke to the picture placed beside the bed.

She could see herself smiling in the picture with Ash too engrossed smelling her hair. He thought that nobody was noticing him enjoying it and before he knew it, it was all captured. She had an arm on his waist while he was hugging her with his body facing her. It was a cute sight indeed.


	4. Hormones attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is more or less a build-up to the finale. It's more or less fluff as usual. But I absolutely love writing fluff! It is just so much fun! Enjoy~**

* * *

_Time skip 4 years later. Or approximately a month before the 5 years period is up._

"Hey May! You finally come!"

"Hello Dawn! How are you?" Dawn and May were finally back home in Sinnoh where they grew up at. They were currently in Dawn's room.

"I miss you so much! So many things have passed ever since we graduated." Dawn answered.

They hugged. "Aww... Dawn. You are still sweet as always! So tell me how was your travels?"

She giggled. Dawn showed her collection of ribbons and trophies.

"Wow! You won the Hoenn and Sinnoh grand festivals?"

"Mmhmm! It was really a wonderful experience! Although I did not win the Kanto and Jhoto regions festival, I still learned a lot from them! What about you?"

"Well, I didn't travel as much as you did. Most of the time was spent together with Drew. But it was fun! We travelled together across our homeland in Hoenn before going to Jhoto. Now we are finally done with Sinnoh! There were so many Pokemons I've never seen before!"

"I know right!" Dawn looked sad for a moment. "If only I could be traveling with Ash like you... It would be more fun!"

May gave Dawn a pat on her back. "Still waiting for him?"

She gave a nod.

"Why don't you move on Dawn? Paul had changed a lot. Even your best childhood friend Kenny is more mature now. Aren't you considering them?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nah! You know me. I can't bring myself to love any other guy."

"But it's almost five years! Maybe he is dead...?"

"No! I know he isn't. Mewtwo here confirms that he is still alive out there somewhere."

"Ohh... Well enough of the morbid stuff! Did you know of the dark horse?"

"You mean the Ash imitation who calls himself Red?"

"Yeah! Did you see his battle on TV? He's like a total genius and nobody had ever gotten him past two of his Pokemon. It's so scary to think someone like him is competing in the leagues!"

Dawn could not help but agree with her. It would be extremely scary to face such an opponent who is so strong and unpredictable in a battle. "Well, we are lucky then he does not compete in contests."

"Yeah that is definitely true. Anyway, how strong do you think your love will be when you ever meet him? Will he defeat Red and claim the championships?"

"I don't know. But inside my heart, I know he will be the best out of all trainers! He will become a Pokemon master when we meet again!"

"Aww... Just like you Dawn. Just like you to become a master coordinator. But don't you find that Red guy familiar? I think it's too much of a coincidence for him to use Pikachu, Charizard and Lucario at the same time. Aren't those Pokemon what Ash had before in academy?"

"Yeah May... But I wouldn't know if he is Ash or not until I meet him."

"Well... I heard he had won all the leagues except Sinnoh. You think he will be coming here this year?"

"I dunno... Maybe?"

"But I do know that most of the students from our academy are participating in it this year. They say that this will be one of the biggest Pokemon trainer competition ever. You wanna come and watch it with me?"

"Well May... You see I don't really have any interest in seeing it. There's no joy without Ash around." Dawn said dejectedly.

But May knew the exact words to cheer her best friend up. "Come on! Who knows you might meet Ash there!"

Dawn definitely perked up at the mention of his name. It was true. Staying at home would not serve any purpose. Maybe she could find out if that Red was Ash's persona. If he was, she would kick him for not telling her where he was before kissing him senseless to ask for his forgiveness. Girls are weird indeed.

"Maybe..."

But May knew that the trap worked – too well indeed that Dawn was already daydreaming.

"Anyway Dawn, I'm going home for now. I will meet you tomorrow? Ash's house or here?"

"Ash's house."

"Right then! See ya Dawn!"

"Bye May!"

And she was left alone in her room. She looked towards the picture of them kissing. It brings back a lot of good memories.

"Well... It's going to be 5 years soon. But I will continue to wait for you. I've completed my side of the promise in becoming one of the world's best Pokemon coordinator in the world. Are you holding yours too?"

She smiled. She had been doing this ever since he left. She would talk to him to make herself feel better.

"Mom! I'm going to be joining May tomorrow in watching the Sinnoh league this year! For now I will be at Ash's home. If you need me tell me alright?"

"Sure sweetie! Take care of yourself and say hi to Delia for me!"

"Will do mom!"

And Dawn went to the place she spent most of her time at – his room.

At the same time, a six-foot tall guy knocked on her house's door. He was a mysterious person. But what was similar about him was that he had with him the same cap as what Dawn was wearing.

It was all dark. Dawn was sleeping in his bed, hugging a Pikachu soft toy tightly. She was so deep in sleep that she did not notice the same mysterious guy walking it. It seems he was familiar with this room as he stepped over every single potential object that could make a sound easily in the dark. Even Piplup, Dawn's Pokemon did not wake up from his presence.

There she was. Sleeping like a beauty as always. The guy could not control himself as he tucked a loose slip of hair behind her ear. He brought up the blanket that had come off sometime in the night before giving her a light kiss on the lips. There was a curl on her lips as she smiled. An angel she was.

Before anything could occur, he was gone with the wind.

Morning came and Dawn felt really refreshed this morning as she wake up. Was it because she would be watching the league later on with her friends? Then she had the weirdest feeling ever – like someone came and kiss her on the lips. She smiled. Things are going to be different.

And so, they were on their journey towards the place where the league would be held. It was a short journey by foot to the next city before there they would take a shuttle bus to their intended place. Dawn met up with May and before she knew it, all her friends were there. May was as usual with Drew in her arms. Gary was unexpectedly with a Leaf. Dawn felt happy for them. Then came Kenny her childhood best friend who was still as annoying as ever, before Paul followed him as well.

Paul had changed a lot she realised. He was really cold in the academy. But he was good, really good in battles. Dawn knew he always came and mock at Ash and that after Ash was gone, he became a bit friendlier ever since, like Ash was part of the reason Paul was unfriendly towards them. She knew he liked her in a more than friend's manner but she did not like him back.

"Hey Deedee! How are you doing?"

His voice was grating on her nerves. "You're annoying as ever Kenny! To answer your question, as wonderful as ever!" Before she folded her arms and looked away. But he did not relent.

"Aww come on! You must have seen my battles on TV! Am I awesome?"

Dawn was not interested in those of course. She saw some of his battle but that was because she was participating in the contest as well. "Nah! I am not interested!"

"Aww! But you know somewhere you are curious right? Right right Deedee?" He ran in front of her trying to get her attention.

But Dawn just took a detour, annoyed at him. There was a frown on his face before Kenny decided to pull her arms.

"Why the cold shoulder?"

"Let go Kenny! Before I punch you!"

Kenny gave her an evil grin before he let go but in the way, he took the cap on her head.

"Why are you still wearing this cap anyway? He won't be coming back for you!"

Dawn's demeanour changed immediately. Her group of friends heard that and they were all prepared to stop the fight. They knew of how sensitive the subject was to her and yet Kenny did this.

"Give me back before you regret it now." That was an order from Dawn spoken in a very threatening manner.

May walked over, trying to placate her. "Dawn, don't do it. Kenny give the cap back now."

But he did not care. Kenny just smirked. "Hit a soft spot isn't it? Well what do you know? Maybe I will just throw it away into the sea." At that, he was about to follow through with his action before a hand grabbed him. It was Paul's.

"Kenny, I think that's enough."

"Paul! Not you too..."

He did not care about Kenny. Paul took the cap and returned it. Dawn accepted and placed the cap back to its original position.

"You're lucky Kenny." Before she carry on the journey, not before pulling May with her. She would rather walk with her instead. Drew had to deal with himself being alone.

"How could you Paul... I thought you like her as well? I think it's time for her to move on from Ash..."

"You know what Kenny? I think it is more like we should be the ones to move on from her. Can't you see nothing will ever break those two apart however far they go?"

"Hey guys, please stop fighting!" Gary tried breaking up the two but they ignored him.

"You changed... Where is that cold and insensitive Paul I know? Where is the one who would do anything to break the relationship between them so that we stand a better chance with her?"

"I moved on ever since that new guy was paraded. Somehow, I think Dawn was involved in it."

"So? I bet I could force my way through. I doubt she would be strong enough. I'm stronger than that pathetic new guy."

Paul shook his head. "You changed, Kenny. For the worse."

They were halfway through to the city before the group decided to stop and rest. Gary and Leaf were still stuck in each other's arms. It was like how Ash and Dawn were in the past, totally inseparable.

"Well guys, let's take some break before we continue on. We should be reaching there by noon!" May, the unofficial leader of the group because she was the one organizing it said to the rest.

They all sat down and consume their packed sandwiches.

After a while of talking to each other, Dawn said he needed to do something and went off alone. Kenny was about to follow but Paul held him back.

She went to somewhere far enough from the rest of her friends. It would be embarrassing if they saw her like this. She could not control her bladder due to the large intake of water she had during the journey, not that anyone could blame her for the weather was warm and humid. But at that moment, she had that eerie feeling someone was watching her. It was creepy and she could feel a shudder.

As quick as she could, she pulled up her panties but not before feeling a hand on her butt and a paper slipped into it. She did not scream. Although it was about to come out of her throat, she controlled that urge because it would be even more awkward if the rest came and find her like that.

But there was nobody there. She could still feel that the presence of a person lingering in the woods. She wondered why Mewtwo did not act and there was only a possibility – it did not feel any threat coming from the lingering presence, or that he was someone familiar. But Dawn knew that anyone 'perving' on her would be a threat especially when he or she saw her pee! Then it must be someone familiar enough that Mewtwo would not do anything to him. But what or who could go away with touching her most private parts without inciting a wrath from Mewtwo? There was only an answer to that question.

Dawn took out the paper stuck in her panties and there she saw it. She beamed. Her depressing spirit finally lifted from the past four years of waiting. A heart shape with 'A+D' was written on it. Ash was here and he is still alive. He still love her just like she do for him. It was very invigorating to find out that after the torturous waiting but she knew it was a punishment for her. Dawn gladly accepted it, but for now, she wanted to give him her answer. She pulled down her panties to let him see those wonderful and tight butts she had before slapping it.

"Want some, my dear Ash?"

But what if he was not Ash? What if that was Kenny instead? She do not know whether she could control herself from killing him. All those worries were for naught though because there could only be a guy out there in the world whose presence alone gave her the feeling of comfort and protection.

Just like she expected, he came forward to cope a feel on it. She shuddered at the feeling of his rough hands on her butt. It turned her on as she thought of the desire she had for him the past five years. Just as she was enjoying so much, he began pulling her panties up. She frowned at the loss of contact but still, Ash was here! She did not dare to turn for fear it was a dream and that another person's face would be on there.

Ash embraced Dawn from behind. It had been so long since he last had a contact with anybody, let alone her, the girl he loves so much. It pained him every time he saw her but could not join her yet until he finished what he set out to do. But for now, this would suffice.

Ash leaned down and whispered in that deep sexy voice of his, "I still love you Dawn. The past four years were a torture to me but I came to get an answer from you today Dawn. Tell me."

Dawn felt his breathe on her. It gave her the tingles on her body. She could feel his entire body pressed along her back. It felt so right like she was complete at that action. "I love you always Ash. I'm so sorry. So sorry..." She began crying lightly. She wanted to turn around now so she could see his face. She wanted to kiss him so much that it could kill. But he did not let her.

"Thank you for waiting Dawn... Wait for me a little while longer until I finish that promise I gave you. Don't turn around now. Keep the old Ash afresh in your memory."

"But Ash! Don't leave me behind again... I really miss you... I want you here with me forever please..." She pleaded between her cries.

"We will be together again. I will give you a parting gift today if you will let me..."

His hands began sliding down along her body, right underneath her skirt before placing it on the laces of her panties. This was her first time letting someone entrance but Dawn wanted it ever since he left. She wanted his touch so much that she would try pleasuring herself while thinking of him on his bed. This was what she waited for. She gave a weak nod before letting him work his magic.

Dawn moaned, enjoying herself as she felt his strong muscular finger enter her. She felt pleasure rocking her entire body, washing down all the years of anguish. Today, she finally felt a sense of completion to this chapter of waiting and she was ready more than ever to face anything in the world. She was on cloud nine. Her climax came too fast, too soon. Dawn was about to scream out before Ash covered her mouth. The pleasure intensified for that period of time before it finally dissipated. Dawn could see the hand reaching out of her panties and back to his owner's. She could hear the slurping and licking sound as he whispered into her ears.

"Your juice taste sweet, just like you do, my Dawn."

Dawn became aroused again as she heard him drinking a part of her. She blushed at hearing him say she was his, and that was what she loved to be. She wanted to be his. But, it could not come to be for now.

"I'll be watching you love. Don't hesitate in using Mewtwo against Kenny. I could sense something wrong with him. He wants to ravage you."

Dawn gave a nod and before she knew it, the feeling of his body disappeared. She turned, wanting to at least catch a view of him but nobody was there. Just then, she heard people calling her name.

"Dawn! Where are you?" It was May. Dawn began running to her, not wanting to explain to anyone else especially the guys of what happened. Fortunately, it was her she saw first.

"May!" "Dawn!"

They ran to each other and hugged.

"Where were you? You know I had a hard time convincing the rest you would be alright? After all you had that Pokemon left behind by Ash."

"But?"

"But Kenny wanted to find you. He said he was worried and went off alone. Paul tried to stop him but couldn't so he followed him as well. What were you doing?"

Dawn gave a bright smile. She was happy, so happy for the first time ever in five years. May could see that. It was as if she met Ash... Could it be?

"Wait... Did you see Ash?"

She nodded and gave her the piece of paper showing what he left.

"Oh my...! Tell me what happened then? Does he still love you? Is he still as cute as before?" There was a gasp before May blushed and covered her mouth.

"Ahh May, didn't know you like MY Ash as well. Teehee!" Dawn giggled at her best friend.

"Of course Dawn! I had a crush on him before. If you had not get him under your claws, I would have asked him out. Come on, such a sweet and loving guy with a wonderful body with such a ..." May giggled while her whole face turned crimson red.

"Ehh! How come you didn't tell me this May!" Dawn was stupefied. "You saw him naked as well?"

"I wanted to! But we were cut off by the emcee that day during graduation."

"Ohh... Ash didn't tell me about this..." She looked a bit sad and jealous of her best friend.

"Come on now Dawn, you trust Ash right?" Dawn nodded.

"Then you should know that he didn't want you to feel hurt or something. It was that time when I visited your house only to find Ash sleeping over at your house too."

"Ohh! So that was why I heard him scream that day." Dawn's worry disappeared. She actually laughed at that memory. "He came running to my room without anything on as well!"

"Really?" May was laughing at that memory too. "I guess he was too shocked to find me there. He thought he left his clothes in the room again when it was right there by the toilet!"

"I remembered that! His face was so red you know when he realised he left his pyjamas by the toilet! Oh man... Fun times indeed."

"Yeah. You are one lucky girl indeed Dawn. When he came down to take his clothes, I could see his thing poking out of the towel. It's like wow... Did it cause you any pain?"

Dawn was blushing. "We had not done it before May..."

"Ahh right. But you know, if I were you, I would just ride it and the feeling would be like... Totally awesome. Can you imagine that?"

Dawn crossed her arms this time as she pouted at her best friend. "Now dear May. Don't go snatching away my guy just because."

May gave an evil smirk. "So what did he do to you just now when you met him? You had that look on your face which I believe as a girl, I know what it was."

Dawn tried covering her face with her hands. It was so embarrassing for her. She was really lucky it was May who found her.

Just then, without warning, May went forward and brought up the bottom of her skirt and saw the dark spots on her panties. Dawn was shocked at the audacity of her best friend before being her hands down to cover her dignity.

"May! What if someone else was here?!"

But she did not hear what Dawn said.

"I knew it! Hahaha! I was betting with leaf what you were doing. I'm closer to what actually happened than her hah!"

"What May! How could you!"

"Come on, so did he use his tongue or his finger? Did he eat up everything?"

Dawn could not turn anymore redder at that. She covered her face again before whispering softly to May. "Just fingers. But he did seem to drink up everything. He said ... It tasted... Sweet like I do..."

"Wow! What a guy! When I did it with Drew, he did not say such sweet things! It's more like I force him than he did it willingly. But Dawn?"

"Yes May?" Dawn replied still embarrassed.

"Is it too late to change partners?"

Dawn's expression changed again. It was a mock outrage towards May as she pointed at her. "Dream on May!"

They laughed at the fun banter and talk. Dawn is finally back to her usual self when Ash was still around in the past. It felt great to have her back.

When they reached the main group, they found them waiting impatiently.

"Where were you two?" Kenny questioned. "Where did you go Dawn? See guys, I should have followed her!"

"Shush! It was fortunate you did not go." May replied.

"None of your business Kenny." Dawn followed after.

Leaf walked towards them. "May?"

She smiled before telling her they would be having some girls' talk later on.

"Aww man! Can I have her back soon?" Gary complained. He still wanted to enjoy flirting and touching her.

"Nah! Girls' talk is more important!" Leaf replied while putting out a tongue.

Paul only shook his head at that. "Let's just go. We wasted more than enough time."

Drew agreed with that and they went on with their journey. Kenny was seething at how Dawn was ignoring him.

Finally, they reached their destination where the Sinnoh league was going to be held at. It was mostly the guys who would be participating in this league. Gary wanted to show off to his girlfriend by trying to win it. For Paul, he just wanted to show the world he is the best, and maybe someday try to win over Dawn's approval, not that he would ever do so. As for Kenny, he was doing it to prove to Dawn how Ash will never be the one for her. They made their way to the Pokemon centre to ask for a room. The girls would be sharing one while the guys another.

"Hello nurse Joy, we are here to participate in the league." Gary stated.

"Hello there trainers, can you give me your Pokedex? Please wait for a moment while I register all of you for the league."

They finished registering. The girls were already gone by then as they went to their room to have their 'girl-talk'.

"Oh well... What shall we be doing today?" Drew asked the rest seeing they had nothing planned or rather he had nothing planned.

"I will be out training. Don't wait for me." Paul remarked before going.

"Same here! I'm gonna win it for her!" Gary said. "Smell ya!"

"Well... Seeing as I'm participating it as well, what do you know Drew? See ya!" Kenny went off.

"Why am I being left alone again...? Oh well, time to flirt some girls! She wouldn't know anyway now that she's occupied with the rest." Drew smirked before going on his merry way.

Meanwhile...

"Come on leaf, money please!" May commented while placing her hand out.

"Huh?" Was her only answer.

"Bet on Dawn."

There was an 'o' formed on her before she gave the money and started bombarding Dawn with questions.

"Dawn! How was it? I never knew you were so adventurous to play with yourself out in the wild!" Leaf asked excitedly.

"Nooo!" She began getting embarrassed once again. "You got it wrong leaf! Err... May will be telling you everything!"

Dawn ran to the bathroom. She wanted to escape from the questioning again. It was so embarrassing but inside her, she was dreaming about Ash once again, about what May said before. She blushed at that thought.

Ever since she saw Ash, her hormones began acting wildly. She never felt like that at all in the past five years, but the moment he came, she could not control her libido anymore. Coupled with May's subtle inferences, Dawn was crazy about him. She wanted so much for him to touch her, to have her. Those five years of wait felt like nothing compared to what she was feeling now. He was so close yet so far.

Before she knew it, Dawn was moaning as she touched her own body while showering. Her mind was thinking about Ash and how wonder his body is, how muscular and toned. Gosh! She was totally aroused at those thoughts. He was raping her mind completely, leaving her body to take control over those emotions. Her moans began increasing in volume as she pleasured herself. It did not feel as good as what Ash did but she could not wait.

Outside the room were two girls giggling at each other. After hearing about how Ash had finally come back, Leaf felt happy for her. But before they knew it, the sound of moans could be heard from the bathroom. They looked at each other before creeping towards the door, trying to confirm what they had heard. Indeed, Dawn was pleasuring herself. She could not control it anymore after five long years of wait and everything finally came tearing her apart when Ash came back with that act of his.

"We should find Ash and place them together in this room Leaf." May whispered softly.

"Yeah! And let him hear how sexy Dawn is. Maybe finally they could have each other after those years."

They giggled. But May felt horny as they talk while Dawn was moaning in the bathroom. "Or maybe we could bring Ash here and ravage him together."

Suddenly, the moans stopped but the two girls were still busy whispering to each other, seemingly forgotten that they were right beside the bathroom.

"Oh! I wouldn't mind that. Ash is such a hottie. How large is he?"

"Mmm... About 7 inches?"

"Wow... Dawn is so lucky. Maybe we should ask whether she would share him or not?"

They giggled but they did not know the door was already opened where Dawn was wrapped in a towel with her hands on her hips and her eyes on fire.

It was then they felt the impending doom. "Leaf? Do you sense trouble?"

"I think so May..."

They screamed before jumping to their bed to escape from the evil girl while Dawn came rushing out and grabbed a pillow before hitting the two girls for their perverted thoughts. They were laughing all the while at her.

"Oh Dawn you should hear yourself" Leaf screamed between laughs but was hit by the pillow on the head.

May tried imitating her moan for a while before laughing as well. She was hit by another pillow from Dawn too.

Suddenly, the pillow fight became three-way as the two girls join in as well. From Dawn's misfortune and embarrassment, it became a battle of fun and laughter between the girls.

It was after a while before they calmed down. They were all laughing at the pillow fight.

"Wow been so long since I had this much fun!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Yeah! Just us girls without any guys around. Brings back those memories when we were having sleepover. But this time. There's no mom around!" May said tiredly, exhausted from the fight.

Dawn just smiled at the two. She was still angry and embarrassed at being caught pleasuring with herself.

Just then, they looked at her and gave a wicked smile.

"Dawn?"

She did not feel good as she said that. "Yes May?"

"Leaf?"

She gave a grin.

"We are going shopping tonight!" May screamed before leaf joined in as well. Once she heard that, Dawn was happy as well. It was a long time since she has been this happy with her girlfriends. But something did not add up.

"What were you two going to say?" She was curious.

May and leaf laughed before leaf started, "Let's find Ash!"

"And then tonight, Dawn, we will share him together while we teach you how it's done." May continued.

They giggled at that. But Dawn was furious. "Ash is mine you girls! I'm not going to share him!"

"Well... You can have Drew?" May said.

"Or Gary?" Leaf added.

"Yuck! How can you throw your boyfriends aside? How about you two share each other's boyfriend instead?"

"Bleh!" Both had the same reaction.

"Then?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Ash is a little hottie Dawn," Leaf said in a high pitched sing song manner.

"Soo... Dawn?"

She crossed her arms. "Still no! I won't share my little hottie with you all."

The two girls laughed at how easy it was to have fun at Dawn.

"We were just pulling you around Dawn! But boy you are really in love with him!" May chuckled.

Dawn blushed. But she would be the overprotective girlfriend for him.

"You... You two are so mean!"

They enjoyed the night together shopping and eating. A day with just the girls.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Ash and Dawn finally met but Ash wants to complete his promise before going to Dawn. She does not know that Ash is Red yet. It is a suspicion. And Kenny... is as usual crushing hard on Dawn. So what will actually happen? But I will make them all light themed so you can be assured there won't be any misunderstand or what. I am sick of reading heart-breaking stories and this is my answer to making a light themed one. **

**Luna signing off~**


	5. Will you ever leave me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been a tough day for the guys as they prepare themselves for the Sinnoh league ahead. As for Drew, he had been successful on several counts in flirting but eventually, his heart still belonged to May. Thus, the flirting had to end as the sun goes down the horizon.

As they finished with their dinner, the guys of the group were back in their room, wondering where all the girls disappeared to.

"Hey guys!" Drew started happily. "How's your training?"

The other three guys were totally exhausted. Instead of replying, there were several grunts. They jumped onto their bed and were almost knocked-out by then. It was for naught however as Drew decided to have fun with them.

"HEY GUYS! COME ON! LET'S PARTY!" Drew shouted out right out of the blue.

The other three jumped up from their bed at hearing his shout.

Gary first response was, "LEAF! Where are you? You in danger?"

As for Paul, "Who's out there?! You want a piece of me? Let's do it the Pokemon battle style!"

"DEEDEE! Just dump Ash!" Kenny instead shouted out for his childhood friend which met the disapproval of the rest as they were finally awoken from their short slumber.

"What was that Drew! You jerk!" Gary shouted out while pointing at the green-haired boy.

Drew was enjoying himself laughing at that. "Ah man! If only I had video-tape down the entire thing. That would be totally hilarious!"

Paul just grunted while folding his arms to show his coolness and aloofness towards the matter when in reality, he heaved a sigh of relief internally.

But when Kenny came into the play, everyone stared at his outburst previously.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Kenny asked innocently but failed.

"You should really move on from her." Drew commented.

"No way! Even if Ash was still here, I will show her the errors of her way." Kenny scowled back.

"You are getting more and more disappointing. Look at Paul, you should follow him really." Gary argued back, which was met by a nod from Paul.

"Just because she is still in love with Ash doesn't mean she will not change her heart one day. Paul, don't be jealous of me when I finally show her the light." Kenny replied.

"You are only pushing her away Kenny. Instead of being her friend, you are forcing yourself to become an enemy instead. That's the folly of what you're planning to do. Don't do it." Paul warned him.

"Don't do what?" Drew and Gary were curious.

"DON'T YOU DARE!?" Kenny shouted out at Paul but he did not care about him.

"Kenny is plotting to force his way onto Dawn." Those words were let out before Kenny could do anything to stop Paul. As a result, there was now a fist fight between the two as Kenny was absolutely furious at what his fellow competitor did.

"You!" He punched him in the gut and his face earning an 'oof' from Paul. That action alone caused Paul to hit his head against the wall behind him.

"Come on! Return your hit on me!" Kenny mocked at him, hand extended in a come-hither motion.

"Kenny! Stop this at once!" Gary shouted and went forward to intervene, pulling Kenny away from Paul. Drew stood right in the middle of the two. He looked at Paul.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked him. He knew Paul could take care of himself and he had a really good control of his emotion unlike Kenny. Paul nodded his head before he decided to walk out of the room. He really needed to breathe in the fresh air instead. Being in a room with Kenny now would definitely be a recipe for disaster. He was fortunate that he had not hit any parts of his body on a sharp object. It would be unsightly if he bled.

"What's wrong with you Kenny!?" Drew reprimanded now that Paul was gone. "You could have hurt him!"

"SO! Do I look like I care? He betrayed me!" Kenny shouted back, struggling to get free from Gary's arm-lock so he could give chase to Paul.

"Calm down Kenny. Look, we understand you like Dawn. But Paul have moved on from her, knowing that her heart belongs to Ash and Ash ALONE!" Gary reasoned.

"I don't believe you! I know I will be able to find my way inside her heart! If not, if not…" Kenny screamed back.

"Don't complete those words Kenny. Don't make us do something you will regret." Drew warned him in an extremely grave tone.

Kenny did not finish it. He fell on the floor, sobbing lightly. Gary let go of him finally, knowing that he had the advantage in catching Kenny should he decide to pursue Paul. Kenny was in a deplorable state as he sobbed right in front of them.

"You know… when Ash left, I thought I would have a chance with her…" Kenny began softly. "I was there waiting as well… waiting for her to see something in me instead of just a childhood friend."

Drew sat down beside him. He rubbed Kenny's back in a bid to comfort him. "Kenny… I want you to understand some things are not meant to be… You can't force someone to love you just because you want it…"

Gary decided to add in his point. "Yeah, what Drew said, you should know that I had many girls chasing after me and Drew too. But eventually, we found out that there's only one girl out there in the world who we love mutually. It shouldn't be forced. The more you force it, the more repulsive you get and instead, you might push her away."

The three friends had that emotional look on them. They were each recounting on their stories that brought them to what they are now.

"Maybe you will find your true love one day Kenny… Just not Dawn." Drew added.

But hearing that, Kenny began to get angry again. He just could not accept it. His yearn for her was already bordering on the dangerous side, so much so that he would do anything just to ensure someway she is his. He kept his thoughts and went to bed instead, not wanting to say anything out to the other two in case they do something.

Meanwhile…

"What an awesome day today was!" May said as she fell on her bed back in their room. The girls had a great time shopping together and eating a sumptuous dinner before retreating back.

"Yeah! No Gary for a day felt good actually. We should be doing this more often!" Leaf added as she, too was exhausted.

"It was fortunate that we went out today! Zoey, Cilan, Iris and Brock are still their same old self! Brock even have a girlfriend finally!" Dawn giggled as she remembered how he tried a thousand times to flirt with girls and get them on a date with him but would fail all the time.

"Well, what do you know? Time brings out a change in everyone." Leaf declared to the rest.

"Wow!" May laughed. "You actually sound wise there! Have you been infected by the Oak's disease?"

"Don't be so bad May!" Dawn added but she herself was laughing at May's statement. "Anyway, girls, I want to ask you all a question."

Hearing that, the other two looked towards Dawn, waiting for her.

"Do you find Kenny acting strange? He was looking at me the whole time when we journeyed here. It's as if he is eyeing me like a piece of meat… I felt gross at that thought."

"Hey Dawn! I know what you meant. I definitely agree with what you said. He felt like a different person when we were walking and during the bus ride here! When you went off in the forest, he wanted to follow you. Gosh… Imagine what he might do." Leaf told them her views.

"And during the bus ride here, he was totally grumpy at not getting a seat with you. I could see his hand twitching like he wants to touch you or something?" May added.

Dawn shook her head. "I think I need a bath after hearing that." A shudder went down her body. It was met with dittos from the other two girls.

"We should not be talking about that anymore. Thinking about him gives me the goose bumps… "May said.

But before they went on about doing their things, Dawn asked the two girls to promise her they would look out for any weird behaviours from him and not to tell the guys about what they said today. They all agreed to help her.

On the very next day, the Sinnoh league's fixture was out. All the competitors received a message telling them to be at the stadium by noon for the opening ceremony. As they looked over the fixtures placed in the Pokemon Centre, the group of boys saw that they would not be battling against each other for the very first round.

As for the girls, Dawn in particular, she was more interested in finding out the matches for Red and when and where they would be held. She would be there definitely, trying to figure out if Ash was somehow linked to him.

For the day, the girls felt that there was more animosity than usual between the guys. If she was to reckon a guess, she would think a fight broke out. There was bruises on Paul's face. When she wanted to question about what happened, he gave a shake of his head and went off. Dawn knew something was wrong at that moment. But it did not warrant enough to be put on her priority attention list.

Finally, it was time for the opening ceremony. The girls with Drew bid farewell to those three who were going to be competing in it as they went up to their seats. It was an enormous stadium, filling up to a total of hundred thousand people.

Just when the time for the doors to be closed and everyone seated, performances began playing right in front of the crowd to signify the start of the Sinnoh League where trainers from all over the different regions compete to win. But within the whole competition were the values where the organisers hoped the trainers would place above winning. Sportsmanship was truly important when battling as well as the bond placed between Pokemon and trainers.

Mr Charles Goodshow was the present to give his speech as always before he asked everyone in the stadium to stand and welcome the trainers participating in this year's Sinnoh League.

Trainers began walking in calmly as they waved to their friends and families who came to support them. It was truly exhilarating indeed. For those who were participating for the first time, they were very nervous. As for the other trainers who had been in leagues before, they were excited and would strive to win for themselves, their Pokemon and their families and friends. Just for today, this stadium would be used as a showcase match to prepare for the intense battling that would come soon in the future. Other than the showcase, only the semi-finals and onwards would be held here while the rest, top 32 and on would be held at smaller stadiums fitting only at most thirty thousand.

But right there in the crowd of the trainers was a mystery man who wore a cap that was totally the same as what Dawn was wearing. She zeroed in onto Red as she mused over what would be expected of him.

'_I truly hope that is Ash in disguise. Well… Only time will tell.'_

But at that moment, she had a weird feeling. Just for a second, they locked their eyes upon one another, as if they were the only two people alive on earth. She could see and remember his amber eyes just like her blue eyes for him. There was longing felt in both of them, desire to feel, to touch and to love the other party. Dawn smiled before mouthing the words 'You can do it Ash' to him. She could see him nodding his head.

"Dawn? Hello Dawn? Are you there?" May was calling her best friend as she seemed zoned out intensely looking over towards the trainers.

"Dawn?" Leaf was there trying to help May as well before deciding to shake her. They were worried for her at that instance.

Just then, she snapped out of her trance before blinking.

"Leaf? May? Why are you shaking me?"

Drew laughed at her statement before telling himself, "Love-struck."

"Dawn! We were worried for you. You seem like you were in a trance for a moment…" May told her about what just happened.

"Really? No need to worry!" She added abashedly while rubbing her head. "Nothing's wrong! See I'm fine now!" She waved her hands to prove her point.

But the girls knew she was hiding something and would be interrogating her later on in the room.

For now, the showcase matches were about to start. There would be no win or loss for these matches. Trainers were randomly picked as a form of warming up and to start the League officially. Through these matches, the trainers would get a better feel, as well as the audience, about the intense competition they would be feeling later on as they climbed up the ladder. It would be a very tough month for these trainers as everyone tried their best to get to the top. Only one trainer would be remembered for the rest of history.

Just then, the board lit up showing the match-ups for the first showcase battle. It would be a 1-on-1 battle. And so, the Pokemon League began.

It was really great watching the trainers battle. But eventually, there would only be a victor while the loser would be forgotten. That is how the Pokemon Leagues worked. Just for today, trainers could use the matches to see where they stand, try out new strategies and to hide their own. The choice was given to them to see if they wanted to participate in the showcase matches or not.

Eventually, the battle continued on. Gary had used his Arcanine for his match against an unnamed trainer, winning the Toxicroak his opponent used hands down. Likewise for Paul, his Drapion owned the opponent's Magmar.

And now, it was time for the next match. (Drumroll) Red against Kenny!

The entire audience was drawn into this match automatically by the trainer Red. Apparently, his name was just as famous here in Sinnoh. He had his own supporters as well, judging by a large group of cheerleaders with a banner '_Go Red! You can do it!'_

"Wow! Dawn, he has his own cheerleading group as well!" May pointed out to Dawn as they began cheering on for Red.

She frowned at that. If only the identity of Red was not a secret, she would be wearing HER own cheerleading costume and show that group who is better!

Leaf and May could see how Dawn was glaring daggers at that group. They were all wearing the exact same cheerleading uniform Dawn had.

"Haha! May, can you see Dawn's expression? She's like going to go over and kill every one of them!" Leaf pointed out while giggling with May. "Come on Dawn, it's not Ash. That's Red down there. Though he does have an uncanny resemblance with Ash."

"Ah, the beauties right there… If only I could have mine as well," Drew commented more to himself. But May heard it.

"DREW! You…! You ungrateful bastard!" May screamed right into his ears before hitting him.

"Ouch! Ouch! Drop it May! Can't you see I'm kidding? Ouch!" Drew was shouting out as he was hit repeatedly.

"Come on May, the match starting soon!" Dawn commented to her, attracting her attention to the battle instead.

They could see how Dawn was really into the match. It was like how she was in the past, supporting Ash for the festivals but this time, it was another guy known as Red.

"Heh! Red! So we finally met." Kenny exclaimed to his opponent.

Instead of replying, Red gave a nod at acknowledging him before turning back without giving him the handshake to start the battle. Kenny was definitely angered by his actions, as if Red was mocking him.

"Why you! Stop it right there! Don't think you are so good that I can't beat you! I will show you! You Ash imitation, how he will lose to me. I'm sure Dawn will love me after this battle!" He shouted out.

At the mention of Dawn, Red could be seen pausing for that short split second before resuming his cool walk back to the trainer's post to start the battle.

"You think Red will give Kenny a run for his money?" Leaf asked her friends.

"I don't think so. As much as I do not want to admit, Kenny is good." Drew tried speaking up for him.

"But… You heard the rumours of how Red's Pokemon are list monsters?" May spoke. "I feel kind of worried for Kenny instead…"

The three friends looked on to Dawn, waiting for her reply. She gave a smile instead. "Kenny will get his ass handed totally!" Dawn said excitedly.

There were sweat-drops from her other three friends at her answer.

"Shouldn't you be supporting your childhood best friend instead?" May asked curiously.

"Nah! I would rather support Red!" Dawn said cheerfully.

The three of them gave each other a look, knowing that Dawn was really weird today before they continued watching the match.

"Trainers, this will be a 1-on-1 Pokemon match." The referee began to the two of them. "The outcome of this match will not affect your standings in the Sinnoh League. You may forfeit at any time during the match. The match will end when one of the Pokemon is unable to battle. If there are no other questions, trainers, please choose your Pokemon."

"You are going down Red!" Kenny exclaimed out loud. "Go Empoleon!" He threw his Pokeball.

Red's only reaction was to smirk at his opponent before he likewise threw his own Pokeball.

A large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon appeared on Kenny's side. It has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest.

As for Red's side, a draconic bipedal Pokemon orange in colour appeared. Two large wings sprouted off its back as Charizard roared from being out. Its roar actually created a gale that blew through the entire stadium from its power. Even Empoleon and Kenny felt a bit of trepidation from facing such a powerhouse. Red's Charizard that stared at his opponent, judging whether it was worthy or not.

"Oh my god! That is a hella' strong Charizard!" May screamed as its roar almost blew them away from their seat. Apparently, it was the situation faced by everybody in the stadium.

"Wow…" Dawn commented as she thought of how strong Ash had become.

"Oh no… My hair is messed up again," Drew said dejectedly more to himself than others. May picked it up and gave an evil grin before moving her hand to make it even worse.

"May! How could you!" Drew glared at his girlfriend.

"Teehee! It's for what you did just now! Payback time!" May laughed.

"Leaf… I bet you are a better girlfriend than May here… I think you don't do that to Gary at all right? Wanna switch?" Drew tried.

"Mmm… Sounds appealing." Leaf began. "But nah! I rather like my best friend May here. Great job by the way May!"

"Yay! High-five!" May said cheerfully before giving Leaf a high-five.

Meanwhile, Drew was dejected. "My hair…"

"Trainers, you may begin!" The referee shouted.

Red gave a grunt and right before him, Charizard lay down on the floor. He perched himself with a hand on his face before going into a slumber. The entire sweat-dropped at its action.

Kenny was frustrated however at how his opponent was mocking him totally. He gave an evil laughter, deducting that it must be because Charizard did not want to listen to his trainer and this was his chance to earn Dawn's love!

"Come on Empoleon, let's just end this once and for all! Hydro Cannon full-power on Charizard!" Kenny shouted out.

There were varied reactions among the spectators, and most of them were worried at Charizard. Hydro cannon is not a skill to belittle at but Charizard was still unmoving. People were staring at Red wondering what exactly he was thinking and if he was worthy to be even competing.

Dawn had a worried look as she stared, hoping that Charizard would move.

As the blue ball of water flew towards Charizard, it opened its eyes. Just within that split second, scorching flame came out of its mouth, colliding right into the ball of water.

"HAH! Water wins fire you douche! I win!" Kenny shouted out, laughing at him for not dodging and fighting head-on.

Instead, an interesting phenomenon could be seen. The searing heat from the flame was at such high temperature that even Hydro cannon from Empoleon was being vaporised instantly. Steam could be seen forming, covering the entire scene. Spectators were wondering and awestruck at the power of Charizard. Opinions changed at that split moment.

Just then, a beam of red light could be seen being directed towards the shrouded stadium before Red told the referee he forfeit.

Moments later once the steam cleared, Empoleon could be seen burned badly from the flame Charizard produced. It was just hit for a few seconds and the effect was this bad. Empoleon was totally exhausted and it was kneeling down, seemingly trying hard to stand.

"Empoleon!" Kenny shouted as he ran towards it.

"By forfeit, Kenny and his Empoleon is the winner!" The referee declared.

But there was no applause from the stadium. It was filled in stoned silence as they stared at what exactly happened moments ago. Red's Charizard dominated the entire battle with its prowess, so much so that it was no laughing matter. It could end up in death of Empoleon through vaporisation if it was hit full-force.

Meanwhile, the group of friends watching the spectacle was shocked as well. They could not believe how strong Red was if that was just a showcase of part of his skill. Dawn seeing Red left excused herself.

"Hey guys, I got to go! See you later!" She ran down towards the exit, not caring if her friends gave a reply or not.

"Dawn!" May and Leaf shouted back before them, too, chased after her. Drew had no choice since if he did not follow, he would be left alone yet again.

As Red finally exited the stadium, he turned around just in time to see Dawn running towards him. He gave a smile at seeing her once again. Try as he might, he could not let her go again without talking or even hugging back.

Dawn was giving him her signature smile. She was so beautiful today. Ash could not help but take note that she was even happier to see him than ever before in the past. That was something he appreciated for the four years of absence was finally lifted from them.

But he could sense her friends coming his way, following Dawn. He sensed Drew coming and it would not do well for him to know of his presence yet. The girls knew already that Ash was present somewhere watching them, but the guys did not yet know. Ash wanted as few people as possible to know of him for now. Thus, he ran forward towards Dawn, trying to minimise the time taken for him to reach her before her friends come running down and see him.

Just as Dawn reached him, she gave him a tight hug, and before she knew it, Ash's hand went forward to touch her necklace, causing them to disappear from the scene.

Just a few seconds later, May, Leaf and Drew came running out of the stadium. As it was an open field right in front of them, they should be able to see that blue-haired girl running but she was not in sight.

Ash and Dawn teleported into the room in the Pokemon Centre. She was still hugging from all the longing for him. She miss him so much that she would not let go of him for fear he would go again. Just then, she realised that they were in a room.

"Ash? Where are we?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry. Mewtwo teleported us here away from your friends. Sorry but I could not let them know of my identity yet."

"Oh Ash… I miss you so much…" Dawn went forward back into his arms. Ash brought them down so they could lie down on his bed cuddling one another.

"I miss you too Dawn…"

They were in each other's arms, both unable to let go of each other. She snuggled closer into his arms so that their bodies were touching. She could hear his heart beat now, pumping and showing her he was not a dream. Ash was right here in her arms just as she was in his. This was what she had wanted for four long years coming close to five and finally, the day came.

"Don't leave me behind again Ash…" Dawn pleaded.

"Dawn…" Ash started. He wanted to tell her that he would never leave her in the first place but then, decided not to say. After all, it would make her feel guilty and break the mood of reconciliation between the two lovers.

Then Dawn wiggled upwards to face him. He looked into her eyes, seeing the need and the longing she had for him. She wants him right now right here.

"Ash, take me now."

"Hmm?" Ash wanted her not to regret it, and she did not. Actions were worth more than words. She moved out of his arms, stripped herself totally nude before doing the same thing to Ash. She wanted no foreplay, nor did she want to wait. She wants her virginity taken by Ash, her first and only love.

"Hey Leaf… I have an idea. Are you thinking what I am thinking now?" May asked her. She gave a nod of acknowledgement and decided that Dawn must be definitely be with Red. Her escape from the stadium coincided with Red's departure. That was the only possible outcome.

"Hey Drew, do you mind joining the guys instead? We have somewhere to go." May asked her boyfriend.

Drew looked amused at that, and he knew that they know where Dawn was. He had a rough idea as well but it would not be up to him to barge in the conversation between the girls. So he gave a nod knowing that regardless, the girls would leave him still.

"Thanks Drew!" May him a chaste kiss before the girls held hands and ran towards back to the main section of the town.

The girls ran as they giggled at how much fun Dawn must be having now. They were heading to the Pokemon Centre, seeing it as the place Red would bring Dawn to so that they would have privacy.

"Hello Nurse Joy, do you know which room does Red stay in?" May asked.

"Hmm… Why do you want to know about his room girls? He did specifically tell me not to reveal his room to anyone else." Nurse Joy replied.

The girls looked at each other before they try to come out with an excuse.

"We believe that our friend Dawn is inside that room as well." Leaf tried reasoning.

"And we just want to check if she was alright." May finished.

"Oh! That is a serious matter then. Do you need me to call Officer Jenny?"

"NO!" Both of them shouted out. Fortunately, everyone was still at the stadium now, leaving the centre empty.

"Just tell us his room. We can handle it. We have reasons to think Red was our friend in the past and he won't be doing anything to us." Leaf stated.

Nurse Joy was not totally convinced but she relented after that. She did say that if the two girls were not seen for a day, she would be calling Officer Jenny right away. The girls thanked her before they went off in search of their friends.

As they knocked on the door, there was an answer of "Who's that?" coming from inside.

"Hello Ash!" May chirped happily.

Meanwhile within the confines of the room, Ash and Dawn were sweating from their pleasurable exercise. Dawn felt her groin aching from using its muscle there for the first time in her life. But it felt good. The feeling of Ash entering her gave her the feeling of completion. Just thinking of Ash, of how big and muscular he is made her want to squeal in love.

"Oh no! That must be May and Leaf…" Dawn began embarrassedly if they were to see them right in this state. Ash gave a smirk instead and decided to surprise the girls in his current state of undress.

"No Ash!" Dawn squealed out to him as she tried but failed in preventing him from doing what he wanted to do. "This will be embarrassing…" She covered her totally-red and warm face. Picking up the first clothes on the floor, which was Ash's shirt, she wore it. It was big enough to cover her private parts when she stood up.

Ash opened the door, giving the two girls standing outside a shock of their lives. They blushed furiously at seeing him.

"Hey, come on in." He welcomed the two stunned girls. But they still stood there, with their face fixated down on his crotch.

Ash was having the fun of his life. He chuckled at that priceless expressions before going forward to grab their hands and pull them inside. He did not want to stand right there flashing in the open any longer than he wanted.

As he brought the girls in, Dawn gave a shy wave to them.

"Hello May. Hello Leaf. What brings both of you here?"

The new occupants could smell the remnants of sex in the room. It was so heavy, probably because the release was done after five long years of wait. But seeing Dawn, they recovered from their shock finally before going over to celebrate.

"Dawn! You finally have sex with Ash!" May squealed as she pulled her onto the bed, wanting to discuss more about it. Leaf followed her, delighted for Dawn as well.

"How was it? I mean we discussed about how big Ash's was but wow… Seeing it is so different!" Leaf quipped.

"Wait what? You girls were talking about me?" Ash asked confused as he sat on the opposite bed.

"Yes! We were talking about it when we hear Dawn moaning for you while bathing!" May answered, causing Dawn to pick up a pillow and cover her face.

"Oh no… Why do we have to say it with Ash around? I feel so embarrassed now…"

But Ash just gave a smile at her plight. "Didn't know you were so horny for me Dawn."

"So how was it?" Leaf asked curiously. "Was it totally awesome?"

Dawn gave a nod, unable to trust her voice at the occasion now.

The girls squealed once again, happy for their friends.

Then suddenly, they turned towards Ash, staring at his crotch. Ash however was not awkward. He gave back the expression asking what they wanted.

"Dawn can we…?" May asked her friend. But she was still hidden behind the pillow, seemingly unable to respond. Just then, May gave Leaf that evil glint in her eye, which Leaf responded back with a grin. Both of them flew within a split second onto Ash's lap. Each of the girls had one of the hand on his dick while the other over his shoulder.

"Ash… You are so big!" Leaf began as she rubbed his. Ash was blushing hard but meanwhile, he was enjoying from the hand job by the girls.

"And so hard!" May ended.

Dawn hearing his light moaning sound immediately put down her pillow and walked towards him. She was furious and hot at the same time wearing Ash's shirt. Dawn pushed the two girls onto the bed before pulling Ash away from the two girls.

"He's mine. No stealing!" Dawn gave a glare at them before pulling Ash all the way into the bath room for a shower.

Leaf and May were laughing real hard.

"Did you see her face? She is so angry!" May said.

"Oh yeah! We should have taken a photo! She is really cute!" Leaf winked at May.

"But truthfully, I think she is really a lucky girl. He actually waited for her when she became enamoured on that new guy… If it was Drew, I don't think he would be here with me still. Even when we are dating, he is still flirting with random girls." May finished before folding her arms at complaining about her boyfriend.

"I know right! The same situation applies for me as well. Gary was a womaniser and I don't know how many girls he had had in the past before me… I don't even know why I fell for him." Leaf added.

"But it's still so much fun to rile those two. You saw how jealous Dawn became when we were rubbing his dick?" May smiled. "Not that I'm not enjoying it of course."

Leaf suddenly had an inspiration. "I know! How about this…" She whispered to May who gave a nod at accepting her idea to have even more fun with the couple while at the same time, giving Dawn the signal of how lucky she is.

"Oh those two jinx! How could they!" Dawn said in a grumpy mood. "And you Mister Ketchum, why were you enjoying yourself as well? Didn't you say I'm the only one for you?" She put a finger on his chest, pouting at her guy.

Ash rubbed his head awkwardly. "Err… Come on Dawn, they are quite cute you know?" But apparently it was the wrong statement because the angry glint on his girlfriend's eye became even brighter.

"I mean… you are more beautiful than them Dawn. You can trust me right?" Ash tried to placate her. She just folded her arms and look away. Just then, she pushed him right on top of the toilet bowl. She took of the shirt she was wearing, causing a reaction and erection from him. Ash began moving forward, unable to control himself from the beautiful body right in front of him. But she did not let him touch her.

"As a punishment, you will be sitting down there watching me bathe. No touching!" Dawn said to Ash.

"But!" Ash pouted and Dawn just gave him a glare. He nodded which made Dawn giggled.

"Good boy Ash!" She said before turning on the shower hose.

It was torture for Ash. His hormones was raging wildly and in front was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in her glory, wet and bathing. She began touching herself right there, making him even hornier but he could not touch her. It was driving him crazy as he began pleasuring himself, masturbating as he watched the sexy spectacle in front of him.

Just then, the door to the room opened and in come two beauties. They were just like Dawn, totally nude. Ash's attention was turned then as the two girls walked over him, blocking his view to Dawn. They each sat on a lap, straddling his leg. The feel of their crotch on his leg gave him the tingles. His hormones were out of control by now. His hands began moving forward, grabbing those boobs and feeling the smooth skin of the two girls in front of him. Though it did not felt as good as Dawn's, it could do for now.

Meanwhile, Dawn was absolutely livid towards the two girls. She was jealous that they were here trying to steal away her Ash after she waited so long for him. But it was her own actions at wanting to punish Ash. So she did the only thing she could do. She went on and pulled Ash out of the evil spell the two girls had on him. She knelt down and began blowing him.

Leaf and May giggled at that scene. Their mission was almost completed as they watch a jealous Dawn sucking Ash. They could see him enjoying the pleasure from it as he went through the silky hair of Dawn's, enjoying the touch.

Leaf and May went onwards to surround Ash by his side, pressing their bodies against his. He could feel those soft boobs on his body, making him even harder. If he thought having sex and getting pleasured by Dawn was awesome, what happened today was enough for him to enter heaven totally satisfied. His hands began to wonder and was touching their body before they wandered slowly down to their crotch. He was about to push a finger in when Dawn stood up and took both of his hands over her body instead. Apparently, she did not like him doing things to other girls and that was something he would respect.

And so, Dawn pulled his into her and began round two under the shower. The orgasm felt was much more intensified than before. For Ash, he was surrounded by three girls, bringing his hormones to new heights. And he used it on Dawn, pleasuring her to beyond her limits.

May and Leaf were just enjoying themselves as they enjoyed his hard body against theirs. It was a pity Dawn would not share his hands with them but this would do. The girls after all had their own guys to provide what Ash could not. They were hornier than ever.

Ash and Dawn panted as they kissed right there.

"Hey Dawn and Ash, thanks for the wonderful shower. We will be going now. Don't be so angry with Ash alright? It's not his fault." May commented as she exited the bathroom.

"Alright May. I will be teaching this boy a lesson later. I will see you girls back tonight!" Dawn replied.

"Bye Dawn!" Leaf added as well.

They had gotten themselves dirtied again during the shower before cleaning themselves up. Now that they were finally clean, they went out of the bathroom. Dawn decided to just wear Ash's shirt over herself. Ash put on his boxers before he was pushed down onto the bed with Dawn straddling him. It was time for a lesson.

"Hey Ash…" Dawn began. She was frowning currently.

"Yes Dawn? What's wrong?" Ash said worriedly as he placed his hands on hers.

"Would you ever leave me for some other girls…?" Dawn told Ash sadly. "I mean May and Leaf would love to have you and your body."

Ash knew where this was going. "Dawn. I would never leave you. And I trust you not to leave me as well."

Dawn began sobbing lightly as she remembered what she almost did in the past. Tears dropped on his shirt.

Ash pulled her into his arms, embracing and telling her he would protect her forever.

"I'm so sorry Ash… I understand if you do not want to forgive me… But I'm glad that you are my first…" Dawn cried in his arms. She let out all her emotions she held inside her for the past five years. She was scared, scared that Ash would leave her in the end. The past five years were a torment to her, but now that he was finally here, it would be torture to get the answer that he was leaving. She could only hope for the best.

Ash kept silent throughout as she cried. He wanted her to let out all her emotions within her. He knew it was unfair to keep himself away from her for so long, but he needed that solace to search for an answer. Now, he had it. He knew what to do but it was not the right moment for her to know of his answer.

Once Dawn calm down, he turned himself sideways so that they could face each other. He wiped off her tears gently as he cupped her cheeks.

"Dawn. I want you to know that I still do love you for eternity. I'm sorry as well for leaving you alone for the past five years. But I need to search for an answer. At the same time, I want you to pursue your dreams before me. Initially, it was more of a reckless decision. I couldn't face you after you ignored me for the new guy." Tears started rolling down again from her eyes.

"But know this. I want you to know that I'm happy to have you as my first as well. I will have an answer for you once this entire League is over. Would you wait for me for this period until then? Would you wait for me until the five year period is up?" Ash asked genuinely. He spoke all these from his hearts as could be heard from the sincerity in his voice.

"Ash… You don't have to ask. I will wait for you for ten years, twenty years even for a few life-times. I will wait until the day you finally forgive me. I love you so much that I can't bear to be apart from you now that we are finally reunited…" Dawn spoke in between her tears.

"Then you don't have to worry Dawn because I will be waiting alongside until my heart forgives you." He gave her a smile. "Do you want to have dinner with me just like the old times?"

Dawn perked up at that. She wiped off her tears before nodding. She really do miss those times when it was just Ash and her together, carefree and happy just to be together.

"Alright baby. Rest well for now. I will call for you when it's time." Ash told her. She was already asleep by then, hugging him tightly as if he would go.

He smiled at her actions before placing his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling just like how Dawn loves it as well.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I do not really care about the Pokemon battle... It was there just to show how strong Red is. But then, Red is Ash as he revealed himself to the girls, knowing it would be only a matter of time since Dawn was their best friends. But Dawn began feeling insecure from what the two girls did to him and knowing Ash, he had already given his head to Dawn. Now it's just a matter of time before they unit. Stay tune for the next chapter. **


	6. It's all because of you, my Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**A/N: And finally, here comes the conclusion to this one-shot turned short story fiction. It had been a great time writing all those so called limes or lemons whichever you prefer. I do not intend on writing the whole sex scene because of my inexperience in that part. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey May, where's Dawn? Still can't find her?" Drew asked.

May just shook her head. Inwardly, she was giggling like a little girl. She and Leaf were so proud of Dawn for finally uniting back with her true love.

Tonight, we see the whole group minus Dawn sitting around a table eating dinner. The league had officially started with the first match beginning tomorrow. As always, the opening ceremony that was just held earlier in the afternoon was grand. Coupled with the performances and showcase battle, the heat to win the Sinnoh league was on.

"So Gary, are you confident in winning your match tomorrow?" Leaf asked her boyfriend.

Expectedly, Gary gave his usual confident or was it arrogant look. "Feh! No battles too tough for me baby. I bet I can get into the semis without batting an eye. I'm Gary oak after all!" He finished his statement with both his palm facing upwards and hands by his side. The trademark boast by him.

She giggled. The boys laughed at him. Gary was just his usual self today.

"What about Paul?"

"Him? Nah! I will just meet him in the finals and then we will see who will take the cup this year, aren't I right?"

Paul gave him a smirk. "You better don't give me false hope Gary. There's Red in your group. You saw how he thrashed Kenny this afternoon?"

"HEY! I was underestimating him. What's more, knowing he has a Charizard, I will just train my Pokemon even harder. When the official march starts, he will be going down!" Kenny smirked at himself.

The group just shook their head. Nobody had any confidence in him getting past quarter-finals. Red was in his group and he would face him early on. Judging by the Charizard, he could jolly well take the entire league without sweat.

"So anyway, May and Leaf, what were you two doing back when we were still watching the ceremony?"

They had a heavy blush immediately as they thought back at the hot moment they had with Ash and Dawn.

"Erm..." May began awkwardly.

"Well..." Leaf tried to answer but it was hard to formulate a reply as well since her mind was thrust back into the hot encounter she just had.

"Don't tell me you two..." Drew became shocked suddenly. He looked towards Gary who had that exact same reaction and thinking as he did.

"Drew, are you thinking what I'm thinking as well?" Gary asked him.

"Gary, I'm thinking of that too..."

They turned and faced their girlfriend. The girls however were shaking and blushing. They did not want their boyfriends from finding out they had flirted with Ash to the extent of them stripping nude. Even if it hurts their boyfriend, they knew it was definitely worth it seeing those wonderful muscles and long dick he had.

"You two..." Gary and Drew said at the same time.

The girls suddenly hugged each other. They closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the scolding they would get from their boyfriends. But one thought came to their mind – how did they know? Unless she betrayed me. Then the girls suddenly had an angry glint towards each other.

"Had..."

But hearing as the truth came closer, they knew they were together in this and they forgave each other even though the guys did not know anything.

"Shopped the whole day and spent finish our credit!?" Gary and Drew completed together.

Just then, the girls fell down anime style. They laughed suddenly, thinking that their fear was unfounded. Apparently, she did not betray her and so, they decided to follow the stories given by their boyfriends.

"Relax Drew, Leaf and I were just window shopping. Once we saw the clothes selling in the streets, we just couldn't control ourselves." May said.

"Yes Gary. But trust us that your credit was still safe from our wonderful touch."

The two guys let out a sigh of relief. They were just thankful their girlfriends had not spend all their money away.

Paul however had not forgotten the one thing crucial to the story they weaved.

"Then what were you two so afraid of?" He questioned, not convinced at all by their stories.

The girls began shaking at being interrogated once again. They just need one more cover-up for the whole group to believe in their stories. Just then, two suspicious-looking people wearing hoodies over their head, covering their entire face walked past the shop. Leaf had an epiphany suddenly.

"Those two! We were afraid just now because they might do something to all of us."

Just then, everyone turned and look at where she pointed. It was indeed very suspicious to be wearing a hoodie hiding one's face while in the city. But seeing that they walked past without giving the group a look, Gary and Drew knew that the girls were just over reacting. They went to their respective girlfriend to comfort her. Paul finally let go of his inquisitiveness as he understood the girls for acting afraid just now. If he saw two suspicious looking people, he would be jittery as well.

But Kenny saw them as possible perpetrators to why Dawn was not here with them. He linked two far-fetched scenarios together – one was 'two suspicious looking people were within the city' and the other scenario was 'Dawn was missing'. The conclusion? They kidnapped Dawn. It was a flawed logic but Kenny was too emotional to even think twice about it. He ran out wanting to confront those two suspicious looking people. The group of friends knowing how hot-headed Kenny was followed after him to ensure nothing serious occurred.

"Hey! You two stop."

But the couple continued walking. They had no idea who was making a din in such a peaceful night. One of them was obviously a woman judging by the protruding two spherical shape from her chest. The other had a much bigger stature and was most likely a male. The female hooded person was hugging his arms as if he might run away. They were definitely a couple.

"You two who are wearing the hoods! Identify yourself or else I will be calling Officer Jenny to report suspicious activities!"

That would definitely attract their attention as Kenny smirked.

Indeed, the couple did stop moving. They turned around to face Kenny merely because he was disturbing their peace.

"Now that I have your attention, tell me where you took Dawn! Did you kidnap her?" Kenny accused them.

They had an unusual reaction after hearing him. The girl was giggling while the boy was roaring with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kenny questioned. "If you don't say anything, I will unleash my Pokemon on you. So don't expect to escape unscathed."

The couple laughed even harder now, so much so that the suspicious looking guy had to hold onto his partner to stop himself from falling on the floor. This was the spectacle the gang of friends saw as they reached the scene.

"What is going on? Kenny?" Gary asked him.

Kenny growled, ignoring his friends. He took out a Pokeball and released Alakazam.

"You will regret this. Alakazam, teleport those two back to our room. It's time for interrogation." Kenny commandeered

His friends had a much different idea with him. Obviously they were totally against what he suggested.

"Are you mad? What if they are stronger than you? And why are you accusing them without any evidence?" Drew asked his friend. Apparently, Kenny must have hit his head somewhere.

Alakazam had no choice but to follow his master's command. But try as he might, he could not do anything to teleport the couple to his intended location.

"What are you waiting for Alakazam?" Kenny growled impatiently.

"Alakazam." His Pokemon replied, stating clearly he tried but could do naught but Kenny was not in the right emotional condition to understand that.

The hooded girl finally had enough laughter and decided to create some confusion between trainer and Pokemon.

"Well, it seems your Alakazam don't even listen to your commands. Go back to your friends. At least they are more sensible than you. I'm just spending this lovely evening with my love."

After saying that, the girl pulled the guy along as he tried catching back his breath.

But Kenny went on to shout out, "You slut! I bet you had given your body to him eh? I wouldn't be surprise if I see you with another guy in the future."

But they continued on walking ahead without even turning their head to acknowledge him.

"Oh boy... That is one hell of an accusation. I don't even know you became his friend in the past" the guy said to the girl. She gave him a slap on the butt.

"Hey! He wasn't that bad in the past alright?"

But the guy was still chuckling at her. He had sensed Kenny following them as they went off from the encounter. That guy really did not know the meaning of not to tickle a sleeping dragon.

And so the hooded couple went on their date. The girl had no idea Kenny was stalking them. The guy did not intend to tell her for obvious reasons of not ruining the date. They kissed along the way to the restaurant. He could see Kenny clenching his fist at seeing what he was doing. That was something he definitely enjoyed doing and would be doing, even if it was just for the sake of infuriating Kenny.

After eating, they kissed yet again. They bought an ice-cream to share. Half-way through, the hooded guy saw some ice-cream splayed on her lips and went to lick it, earning a giggle from her and earning a frustrated growl from Kenny.

It soon turned into a battle of tongues as the couple make out right there in the public. It did capture a crowd as they saw the love and passion exuded by the couple. Kenny felt even angrier and a bit jealous at seeing that action.

Soon the couple went into an alley. It was quite empty. Kenny thought this was it. He was going to uncover what secrets the couple had and maybe find out where Dawn was being held. Once he found Dawn, he would make her his tonight before showing off her as his trophy tomorrow in front of his friends. They would know that he was right about the couple kidnapping Dawn and then, he would just laugh at their stupidity.

But suddenly, they stopped. The guy pushed the girl back onto the wall and began making out yet again right in front of Kenny. A hand from the guy moved upwards and placed itself firmly on her chest, groping her boobs as she began moaning lightly. The guy looked directly into Kenny as he played with her boobs, giving him that expressions saying she was his and his alone. Kenny had no idea what he was playing since he did not want the girl at all. After all she was a slut.

But just as his thought process was done, the guy pulled down her hood, telling her to show her childhood friend how much she loved him. Her hair was blue and Kenny finally had an idea of how foolish he was and how much trouble he would be in after calling his childhood friend a slut. He was jealous for she decided to go with another guy instead of him. Those five years of wait and attempt to date her were a failure because of Ash. Yet now, she went out with another guy and not him.

The hooded guy pulled Dawn with him until he was facing Kenny. The sight of those silky blue hair fluttering freely about gave Kenny a punch in his gut. He knew that Dawn would never forgive him after he called her a slut.

The hooded guy just smirked at him, placing both his hands on her ass and gave it a good nice squeeze which earned yet another moan from her. Just then she decided to do something that made Kenny red with anger and jealousy.

She knelt down and begin unzipping the hooded guy's pants, placing her hands within the boxers to pull out his seven inch dick. She then proceeded sucking it like there was no tomorrow.

Seeing Dawn kissing another guy was something Kenny could still accept. Knowing that she let him grope her boobs and ass was something that pushed him to his limit. But now, watching Dawn give him a blow job? Kenny ran forward totally driven by emotions. He wanted to just punch and kill that guy. His smirk was something that would be forever imprinted in his mind.

Just seconds shy of him reaching the couple, they disappeared.

Kenny fell to the ground, punching it and shouting to the world how unfair his life was. But nobody was there listening nor wanting to care about what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day arrived soon enough. The entire group was finally back. After the confrontation between Kenny and the hooded couple, Dawn was finally back with the group.

Kenny was the last one waking up. His eyes were red apparently from crying hard. His fist was bandaged due to the part when he hit the ground without restraint. Nobody was to blame on that part for he inflicted the injuries on himself.

But the moment he saw Dawn, the cheerful atmosphere changed.

"Dawn!" Kenny shouted out. The entire group turned towards him, wondering why he was so agitated this morning.

"Why did you blow that guy's dick yesterday?!" He pointed out.

There were varied reactions within the group. The boys were all aghast at hearing that because they thought Dawn still loved Ash. But the puzzling thought came to mind for them – why did she break her promise just now and who was that guy who attracted her heart?

As for the girls, they were just giggling away. Inside their mind, the whole encounter with Ash still stayed fresh.

As for the named girl, Dawn blushed heavily. She was not embarrassed yesterday when performing a blow job in front of Kenny, but today, she could not help but feel awkward from all the attention she was given, probably because Ash was not here to share it or protect her from it.

But what was more surprising had to be seeing Paul getting so flustered from that statement. Looking at Dawn, he was shocked to see that she was totally red in her face. That just confirmed the accusation by Kenny and that made him furious. How could she break the promise given to Ash, her supposed only true love? And if she did go back on her words, why did she choose that guy and not him? Paul saw red just then and headed directly to Dawn, wanting to assault her in order to get an answer. It was him giving into his negative emotions.

Gary and Drew seeing their friend's action, immediately reacted. They prevented Paul from doing what he will regret were he to hit her.

"Calm down Paul!" Gary shouted.

"How! How could you break your promise Dawn?" Paul shouted out to her.

But Dawn knew that the secret could not be let out of the bag. She wanted to stop the misunderstanding from proceeding further, yet nothing could be done now.

"Paul, nothing is what it seems to be. Trust me." Dawn gave him that simple cryptic statement before walking away. The girls followed after her, trying to ensure she was not assaulted by the guys since they were the only ones knowing who that hooded guy was.

"Argh! I can't believe you were right for once Kenny." Paul shouted out frustrated.

"You see! Dawn is indeed a slut!" Kenny shouted back, obviously as distraught.

Drew and Gary wisely kept themselves out of the whole situation by not saying anything.

"I say we should do something to that hooded guy should we see him again." Paul said firmly.

Kenny agreed with him on that note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sinnoh League proceeded on as per usual. Slowly but surely, trainers who lost were knocked out of the competition for the cup. Gary, Paul and Kenny had made it all the way into the quarter-finals. Now, this would be the start of the real battle and clash for the honour of attaining the champion for Sinnoh League.

Attaining top eight was no easy task and for these eight trainers, they should be proud of themselves. Yet for this year, all of them had the same idea and aggressiveness that it was not enough. They had something to prove and with that, they would go all out just in order to win the whole League.

Kenny would be battling against Red in the quarter-finals. Although his confidence was smashed thoroughly when he battled him during the showcase battle, the journey from the start of the league until now made him forget about being humbled by Red. His usual cockiness attitude was back full-force. Thus, he decided not to train for the break in between the matches.

Instead, he decided to follow Dawn just to try and find an opportunity to see where she was going. Over the past few matches, he realised Dawn had not been present in all his matches. He asked Paul and Gary and to his own stupor, she was absent from their matches as well!

So he put two and two together and concluded that she must be with that hooded guy. Today would be the day he find out who exactly was he and to put a stop to his adventures with HIS girl.

Just then, he saw Dawn talking to a guy. He became jealous and angry at seeing that. Why was she not with him and with some other guy? Why could she not see the strength and power he had? That guy she was talking to felt familiar somehow. Kenny looked over him once again and realised that without a doubt, he must be the person who thrashed him during the showcase battle – Red!

But why was Dawn with Red? Counting on the facts that Dawn did not go for all their matches, she must be supporting Red instead. That made his blood boil even further. The kiss she gave and he returned was the tipping point of no return. Kenny could no longer take this any longer.

"HEY! Fuck off Red! Don't steal MY girl." Kenny shouted out as he stomped towards him.

The couple broke off the kiss just in time for Red to see a fist flying over into his face. It hit his nose but since Red had quite a large body mass, he could withstand the hit without falling down. Coupled with the fact that Kenny hit like a pussy.

"What the hell do you want?" Red said with his hand on his nose. Apparently, that punch had caused him to bleed.

"I am asking you why you are with MY girl and what are you doing with her?"

Hearing that reply, Red had a good laugh. Dawn stood by the side looking on to her Red worriedly. Although she wanted to break the two apart, she knew that her boyfriend could handle himself. She did not see him rage at anyone else before after all.

"Obviously I'm kissing her and talking to her. Dawn come here." Red stated.

Hearing that, she walked over to his side, giving her a chance to examine him. "Are you alright?" she whispered softly to Red, ignoring Kenny totally.

"Dawn… You are really a slut. I thought you promised Ash to wait for him forever? Now, you go on with another Ash look-alike without even giving me any chance." Kenny slurred at her.

Hearing that, she became irritated. "How many times do you want to call me slut? And when was I even YOUR girl? I have my own life and I make my own decision. After all these events, I'm totally ashamed to be even called your friend. So sod off Kenny!" She screamed right at her. Red was there holding her back to prevent her from proceeding to beat him senseless.

But Kenny was obviously a guy with autism. He did not hear what she said and instead, headed in her direction. His whole mind was clouded with rage, so much so that he could not discern the difference between a male and a female. He punched her right in the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You have any problems with her, hit me instead. Why did you hit her? Why did you hit a girl?!" Red shouted angrily at him. He had both his hands right on Kenny's collar. He could no longer control himself and was about to do something he would regret if Dawn had not calm him down.

"Ash…" Dawn cried out as she hugged him from behind. She did not want him to resort to violence even when Kenny had hit her. "Please don't. You still have your promise to keep Ash…"

Ash calmed down at that. She was the only one in this world that could have that effect on him. If she was not here, he did not know whether Kenny would see the next daylight or not.

"You watch out Kenny. One more time and you will find yourself wishing that you were dead instead." Ash threatened him. His eyes turned blue momentarily, giving him a demonic and intimidating look.

He then turned around, inspecting the damage done to his girl. Her left eye was bruised. Other than that, there was no visible damage to her face. It was really fortunate that Kenny was not a body-builder. Imagine that force hitting your face. The consequences would be disastrous.

"Let's go baby…" He did not give her a reply before sweeping her off her feet in a bridal style. The only reply from her was an 'eep!' before she gave a smile of contentment just looking up at his face.

Reaching out her hand, she pulled his face down, inviting him to a kiss which he happily accepted.

"Thanks Ash for not hitting him." Dawn smiled.

"No. Thank you instead. If I were to hit him, I might not be able to continue the League. It is you who have helped me." Ash replied sternly, telling her to just accept his thanks.

Ash headed towards the Pokemon Centre. It was time for a forum to be held with the group of his previous friends. Dawn was the one to cajole him into this as she wanted to clear the misunderstandings between them. Hearing how much she had to suffer because of his cover-up, he reluctantly let go of the ruse and decided to just come clean with them. But finding out what Kenny had done today was the last straw. He would be warning the entire group should they treat Dawn badly again.

The moment he entered the Pokemon Centre, he saw the group of friends and walked directly towards them with Dawn still in his arms. They became worried at seeing her, as if something bad had happened to make her unconscious. But it was uncalled for since Dawn was still healthy just with a bruise on her left eye.

Paul was the only one in the group to have a big reaction at seeing that. Thinking that it was Red who did something to Dawn, he became the spokesman for the group.

"What did you do to her Red? Let her go or else you will regret it." Paul threatened Red in a cold and menacing tone. The threat was being ignored totally by Red seeing it as more of a bark than bite.

"Obviously you think that I did this to her. But do tell me this. Why would I carry her all the way back here instead? And why is she calmly staying in my hands?" Red returned the question with more questions.

Dawn was thinking about the whole situation. She was the one to pull him into this situation and knew that she would be the one to resolve it. She squirmed in his arms to catch Red's attention and just as he looked down, she gave him the look.

"Dawn will be explaining it to you all. I hope you will believe her if you don't believe me." Red declared to the group before letting her down from his arms. He grabbed a chair and sat down, knowing it would be quite a story. Even if there was an empty seat next to Paul which was for Kenny, she did not want to leave her love alone to face this. Furthermore, she would rather take a sit on his laps than on the chair and decided to do so.

Meanwhile, Gary had put on his thinking cap. This whole situation seemed really fishy. Why would Dawn go back on her words after five years of waiting? And why did Red look similar to Ash? He turned over to look at his girlfriend and saw that Leaf, just like May were calmly reacting to this situation. Normally when Dawn was involved in something big, they were the first one to react. If she betrayed Ash just like five years ago, they were the first ones to sound out the whole situation. But today, they are just calmly sitting there as if they knew what exactly was going on.

Dawn was really close to those girls and knowing them, she would probably have explained the entire happening to them already. That was a plausible reason. But another evidence was that even from this far, Gary could see that Dawn was really used to being next to Red. She even allowed him to carry her and touch her without doing anything. She gave her a look and he understood what she wanted. It was like they were married, or soul mates. It was impossible to understand someone to such extent that they could communicate without words within a short period of time they stayed here. There was only a reasonable conclusion to this whole seemingly impossible mystery.

"Ash?" Gary sounded out.

Drew and Paul looked at him oddly, wondering why he said that. The girls were grinning, especially Leaf.

"Aww Gary… I knew you would be the first one to figure this out. This warrants a reward!" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Wait what?" Drew spurted out, still confused at what was going on.

It was only a matter of time for Paul to understand it as well. Although he was cold-hearted, his intelligence was not to be mocked at.

Now it was just Drew who was still in the dark. May just laughed merrily at her boyfriend at how dense he was even if he was a flirt. She gave him a few mock slaps lovingly.

"Aww Drew… You are soo cute!" She gave him a deep kiss which he happily returned. Who cared about mysteries and questions? The girl in front of him was more important.

The group laughed at seeing that. It was after a moment before he was finally enlightened and got on the whole situation though he had another puzzling question.

"Wait… So Ash, were you the one Dawn blew on?" Drew asked him.

He gave a nod. "I was in heaven." Ash tried to give a visible representation of that before Dawn hit him. She was blushing furiously.

Gary gave him a thumbs up. "Good job Ashy-boy! Knew you had that in you!"

Leaf retorted with a hit on his head. "Pervert."

The group had a light conversation after that, with the group asking questions and Dawn helping Ash answer to the best of her abilities. But now, it was time for the crux of the entire mystery why Ash was hiding behind a persona. Dawn decided to adjust herself in a comfortable position on Ash's lap before deciding to start with the explanation. Although Ash wanted to be the one telling them, she insisted it be her job since it was her fault for inciting the whole affair.

"Red is Ash's persona. He had been hiding all this while because of… me." Dawn finished the statement before looking down at the floor. She really regretted her actions in the past. Ash was really a great guy.

Seeing how hurt she was to admit her mistakes, he brought his hands over her body, embracing her to make sure she felt comforted. He gave her a look which she declined by shaking her heads.

"Thanks Ash but I really do need to say this out." Dawn paused before continuing. "We made a promise to each other that regardless of what happened to us, I will still continue to pursue my dreams to become a famous Pokemon coordinator master, which I accomplished. For Ash, he would become a Pokemon Master. That was before the whole… thing happened."

Tears starting rolling down her eyes. Even her friends, especially May and Leaf were visibly feeling sad for her.

"So Ash here told me… he will give me an answer after the five years hiatus is up. He would complete his promise first…" Dawn started sobbing. She found it hard to continue after that.

May decided to help end Dawn's explanation with a question.

"So until then, you do not have an answer whether Ash decides to stay with you or not?"

Dawn gave a nod before she broke into tears. Ash felt heart-wrenched at seeing his girl cry in agony. He decided to excuse himself and Dawn from the group.

"Sorry. If you will excuse us." With Dawn still in his arms, he carried her off back into his room.

Meanwhile, the remaining people continued with their conversation.

"Poor Dawn…" May said sadly.

Paul clenched his fist. "That bastard… I will never forgive him if he hurt Dawn any further."

But Gary decided to stop him from the slippery slope into a different person like Kenny did. "Paul, she was the one who broke his heart initially. Look at this whole situation from an objective perspective. If I were him, I might not even care to wait for the girl any longer, nor would I still keep my promise."

Paul definitely understood his words. As hard as it was for him to accept it, he knew that there was nothing he could do. But someone else had a different idea after hearing Gary's words.

"WHAT did you say Gary?"

Hearing that, he began cowering and pleading to her. "Please Leaf, don't ground me! I'm just trying to reason it out with Paul!"

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "You need to be taught a lesson Gary-boy. Let's go May." She grabbed her best friend and went out of the Pokemon Centre, leaving Drew totally bewildered.

"But what have I done…?" He wondered as May left him alone just because Gary decided to make the comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, the days proceeded. Red thrashed Kenny totally during the quarterfinals. He was too arrogant and confident of himself. That cockiness coupled with Red's anger towards his action on Dawn made for a very dangerous combination.

In the end, it came down to the Finals between Red and Paul. Dawn was as usual cheering on for Red. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, the one she wore five years ago, the one that made all the change in her life and Ash's life. Red felt nostalgic and happy at seeing her in that uniform. He knew that this time, it was for him and him alone.

The five years of separation between the couple made him really appreciate Dawn for who she is. Similarly, it was her perseverance and love for him that would make all the difference. He knew now that he had made the right choice in waiting for her to come back into his life. He wanted her to be happy and he could feel her exuberance whenever he was around. It was Ash himself who was the reason for it.

The wound she inflicted on him five years ago began healing slowly. Every year, Ash went back to his home. His mom knew it. Johanna, Dawn's mom knew it. But they promised to keep it a secret. He heard from them how much Dawn wanted him back. He heard and saw for himself how Dawn cried herself to sleep on his bed. He saw how Dawn hugged the Pikachu, a representation of him to sleep and how she would wear the Pokemon League left behind everywhere she go. And lastly, he saw how much love she had still for him in her expression as she talked to his picture, holding onto the necklace he gave her as well as keeping on the bracelets.

Knowing that, he had a sudden drive to become the best just for her. He went on to crush all the challengers and take home the trophy for all the Pokemon League. Today, he had finally triumphed over Paul and won the very last trophy needed to fulfil the promise he kept for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me present to you, the champion for this year's Sinnoh League, Red!" Mr Charles Goodshow announced to the audience of a hundred thousand people. They applauded as he walked up to the stage.

"I do want to announce to all of you here as well that this gentleman over here, Red had clinched the top position for every single other Pokemon League as well. So right here right now, I want to present to Red here the acclaimed and prestigious title, Pokemon Master."

The audience gave him even a wilder applause at hearing that. Today was a very special moment for all trainers and coordinators alike. A new Pokemon Master was named after many years.

After taking the trophy from the president of the Pokemon League, Red went on to give a speech.

"Hello everybody. Hello trainers and coordinators. Today I stand here right in front of all of you to declare that I'm proud to become a Pokemon Master. But as a matter of fact, I want to make sure you guys know who exactly I am. You see, Red was actually a persona I created to hide my true identity. I am actually Ash Ketchum in blood and skin." He declared.

There were a gasps around the world. Those who knew of Ash were shocked to see that he actually became a Master after his many years of declaration. Not many people believed he had what it takes and yet, he stood there against all logic and rationale to show the world his success.

But a clap began in the stadium. Everyone turned to see who actually broke the shocking atmosphere. It was Dawn. She was crying tears of happiness for Ash. Her love had finally done the impossible. Slowly, her friends who came with her began clapping as well. May, Leaf, Gary, Drew and even Paul. Kenny was nowhere to be seen.

That started a snowball. People began giving Ash the acknowledgement as the truth hit bottom. He had earned it. Even if he deceived everyone with a persona, it was courageous for him to tell everybody the truth on the day he attained the prestigious title. He was not afraid that it might backfire because in his heart, Ash knew that he had just proven to not only the world but Dawn as well that he is a Pokemon Master.

"I know that many people of you out there in the world knew that I shouldn't be receiving the prize and title after hearing I deceived the Pokemon League. But truth to be told, even if this title was taken away just minutes after attaining it, I had kept my promise and shown my worth to the one girl in my life."

Ash faced Dawn and Mewtwo knew what he wanted. It teleported Dawn right onto the stage. She was crying as she went to hug him.

"This girl beside me is a famed Pokemon Coordinator called Dawn. I'm sure many of you out there know who she is. She is the reason I'm here today as a Pokemon Master. To tell you all the truth, years ago when I was still in the academy, I was a nameless boy. Nobody likes me because of the fact that I believed in friendship with my Pokemon, that evolutions were all dependent on their want and not the need to win the battle. Dawn was the girl who gave me the strength to continue on with my belief and my passion to show the world that Pokemon are our friends."

"We battle with them as comrades. We battle with them as friends. They are our partners. When they fight against other Pokemon, it's a show of the hard work we put together in training. Just like how they trust in our decision, we trust in their powers. That's what brought me here today as a Pokemon Master."

The audience was totally captivated by his speech. Pokemon and human alike felt the friendship between them strengthen at hearing his words.

"But I digress. This girl here supported me through all the hard times I had. Even when I felt like giving up, she was there cheering me on. But something made us break apart for five years. That was the worst period of my life. Without her, I could not see the light that guided me. Without her, I do not have the strength and drive to continue on this journey. But knowing and trusting in the love we had, that is enough to push me on step by step."

Dawn began crying really hysterically at hearing the past tense used for their love. She was thinking that he might be breaking up with her in front of the audience. This might be the last time she see, touch and feel him. She did not care if the entire world saw her like that. She only cared about what will happen between the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

"She was the single most important person in my life, the girl who would take care of me no matter what the circumstances were. She was my love, my passion, my happiness, my sadness, my anger, my jealousy and my girl. And I…"

This was it. Dawn closed her eyes as she prepared herself. She did not know what she might do after today. Her heart was about to break apart right in front of everyone. She would become vulnerable after that knowing her love… her Ash was going to part with her.

After five long years of wait, five long years of anguish and longing for Ash, this would be the day the decision is made by him on their relationship.

The past few weeks were really an enjoyment for her. The passion both of them felt for each other was amazing. She could still feel his touch on her, as well as the muscles and every single nook and cranny of his body.

From the day they met in the forest with him pleasuring her for the first time, to the time she finally gave her virginity to him and the tease which they gave to Kenny when she gave Ash a blowjob, she would remember them forever.

Even if he decided not to pursue this relationship any longer, she would not regret anything they did. He was the single most important person in her life. She would gladly give her purity to him. Even if they met in the future ever again, she would gladly still give up her body just to make him happy.

That was the love she had for him.

"I want to say that I still do love her with all my heart."

Hearing that statement, the transformation from past to present, Dawn was totally astonished. She did not think that he still loved her after all she had done to him in the past. She finally looked up to him as he returned it. She could see the love he had for her in his eyes. It felt really amazing. She could not believe that her first love and true love was with such a great guy, forgiving her after what she did in the past. He is a godsend.

Ash was about to conclude his speech but Dawn did not give him the chance to. She grabbed his face and kissed him senseless right in front of the thousands and thousands of people, not caring what they would do to her. The only thing that matters now is to show this guy how much she loves him.

Delia and Johanna who were together over at Ash's house cried at seeing that scene. They gave each other a hug, knowing that the storm had finally cleared. The five-year punishment he set for himself was over. It would be only a matter of time they get wed and gave them grandchildren.

May and Leaf felt happy for Dawn. They screamed, they laughed and they hugged all together at seeing that lovely spectacle of the couple kissing and reuniting after the five long years of wait. They were so happy that they kissed each other as well, gaining a second audience within the stadium, which comprised mostly of guys.

Gary and Drew felt embarrassed as their girlfriend behaved really inappropriately. But before long, they did not know anything else because their girlfriend turned onto them respectively, giving them the snog of their lives.

Paul felt happy for Dawn though. He knew of the heartbreak she went through over the last five years, crying for Ash. Only recently when they were discussing did he see her in her raw emotion once again. But now that the storm is over, he would finally move on, seeing that there was no need to wait for her any longer. There was no chance in hell that the couple would ever break up from now on.

Brock, even though he was a minor character in this fiction, was once a good senior for Ash. Ash had come looking for him many a times just for advice regarding girls. Even though Brock was really knowledgeable about girls, and finally had a permanent girlfriend now, he knew it was impossible for him to ever reach the deep love the couple had for each other. It was something new for him.

As for Kenny… Well, he had been bashed enough. I see no reason to include him again.

After a long bout of kissing, the couple finally broke apart to catch their breath. Ash could see the passion and need inside Dawn's blue mesmerising eyes. It felt like she could not control herself and if he did not do something, she would be stripping herself and him right here in front of the audience. Thus, giving a quick thank you to the audience just at the same time Dawn placed his hands right at his crotch, he gave an urgent SOS to Mewtwo to teleport them back to his house.

It was fortunate for the moment they touched down, Dawn began stripping her entire self within record time. Ash was not given a moment of rest before he too, was in his glory. They made love that night with more passion than ever before.

That night was the fifth year since Ash left home and Dawn in search for answers. That night was also the time he finally understood the love they felt for each other. It was the night they reunite as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were finally exhausted after a few bouts of orgasmic release and pleasure. Now they lay on his bed, totally spent as they spend the remaining time cuddling and talking lovingly.

"You know Dawn, to tell you the truth, I came back here once every year. My mom and your mom knew of it but I asked them to not tell you anything."

Dawn was not visibly upset at hearing that. She was more than happy to be here with him tonight.

"I don't mind Ash… As long as you are here with me."

Ash gave her a smile. "You are the reason I continued in my journey to become a Pokemon Master. I came back here every night to see you still so in love with me. It was really hard for me to not touch you and tell you I'm back. The only contact I had with you was a kiss once you slept."

As he was telling her about his stories, he stroked her hair lovingly, feeling the silky texture her blue hair had. Just then, Ash finally realised the door to the room was opened.

"Dawn? I remembered seeing the door closed when we teleported here…" Ash began slowly, hoping that it was his memory playing trick on him.

"Really? I didn't really notice it Ash. I was too fixated on you." Dawn laughed sheepishly.

Just then, Ash shouted out. "MOM?"

To his stupor, two replies came. One was his mom and the other was Dawn's.

The couple looked at each other as they blushed heavily. Their mother had just saw them having sex.

Meanwhile…

"Did you see them doing it so passionately?" Delia began excitedly.

"Yes! I swear it reminded me of how I was in my prime! I say his is long enough to definitely pleasure Dawn! She is my daughter after all." Johanna replied.

"I know! And I'm glad Ash found such a girl. Boy is she a screamer!"

"I think we can expect ourselves a grandchildren soon Delia."

The two of them give each other a high-five as they continued on about the plans for their future, including wedding when Ash had not even proposed to Dawn yet.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I want to say thank you everyone, especially to those who gave me support in this fiction. Initially, I did not want to extend the one-shot but after reading several other heart-breaking pearlshipping stories, I decided to instead turn this into one with a happy-ending. Also, by including much fluff into it, I hope that it will make your day more entertaining. **

**Last but not least, I want to shout to all of you pearshippers out there, Pearlshipping is the BEST!**

**You can show some support to pearlshipping by joining this forum : pearlshipping-vault . boards . net It is an awesome place and family of pearlshippers :D **

**~luna**


End file.
